The Sun Over The Charred Horizon
by TheGamerGod333
Summary: Paper Mario and Fallout crossover. I know, it sounds crazy, but I love the combination. It's just that there's something about it. Paper Mario 1 and TTYD along with Fallout 3 and New Vegas all mashed together. Let's see what can happen. Rated M.
1. The Sun Over The Charred Horizon, Part 1

**The Sun Over The Charred Horizon**

_Atticus, the blue yoshi, still donning his Vault 101 jumpsuit, his baseball bat which was safely attached to the back of the jumpsuit, and his 10mm MushCorp pistol in his pocket, stepped through the now open entrance of the Vault. You took a very deep breath as you did it, because you knew you would never walk back inside, there was no turning back, not after what happened. Your father left, and the Overseer went insane, and tried to have you killed. All those guards, the Overseer himself, you can't undo what you've done. Funny, your father always told you not to run away from your problems, but face them head on, but he ran out of the Vault too, and so are you._

_Following in his footsteps, maybe it's just meant to be like this. Your head is still filled with thoughts of the outside, how are you going to survive, where are you going to go, and similar questions bounced around the inside of your skull. There's only one way to find out all these questions, you knew this, but you just couldn't get yourself to step any further into the cave towards the dust covered wooden door, that led outside. Sunlight was coming through the peeks and cracks of the door, and it seemed so welcoming, but you know that the world out there is anything but welcoming. Though at least the unbearable blasts of radiation that they wouldn't shut up about was a lie, because if it wasn't, you'd be dead right now just for being in the cave._

_You almost felt tempted to look back when you heard the sounds of the large metal Vault Door, closing behind you, but you resisted the urge and only stepped forwards. The door to the outside, you never expected once in your life that you would even look at it, let alone do what you were about to do. You wiped off all the accumulated dust on the door, and pushed it all the way open. The greeting sunlight blinded you for a good minute until your eyes could adjust. You scanned the entire area with your curious eyes, it was all... all..._

_Dead. All of it was dead... no grass, no trees, no flowers, just dirt. You looked on the pre-war maps saved on your Pep-Boy 3000, this was the area once known as Petal Meadows. There were stories about this place in the Vault, well, at least the pre-war version. Flowers everywhere, it was truly a beautiful place... but now, it was reduced to nothing at all. You climb onto a nearby hill to get a better look around. You use the sun's position in the sky to determine the compass directions._

_You look South, but all you see is endless plains._

_You look over to the East, where Petalburg should roughly be located. You can't be sure, but you think you see something on the horizon that may or may not be buildings._

_To the North, you see a pillar of smoke rising to the sky, surprisingly close. The pre-war map on your pep-boy showed no town or civilization in that direction._

_You gaze out to the West, hoping to catch a glimpse of Rougeport, but it must be too far away to see. Or it might not even be there anymore. Who knows._

_You decide you are going to head North to investigate the pillar of smoke. Mistake, as you quickly find out. Turns out that the smoke pillar's source is a rather large fire, and there's a large ring of tribal koopas dancing around it, and you can see yoshi bones poking out of the fire. Not good for you, but these insane koopas were probably going to build up their little campfire even more with your bones. Well, if you didn't realize they hadn't seen you yet. You quickly retrace your steps and head back south to the starting point. You didn't feel like taking on a whole tribe of koopas that obviously hated yoshis by yourself in a torn old vault jumpsuit with a baseball bat and a single 10mm Mush Corp pistol._

_This time you decided to go East... maybe, just maybe, something friendly is there? I mean it is the ruins of Petalburg... at least, you think. When you got there, it was clear that the town was completely abandoned. You walked into the center of the town and made your first mistake. You attracted attention by yelling._

**Atticus:**"Hello! Anybody here?"

_Okay, obviously you had a lot to learn about the outside world. First of all, you do not walk into what appears to be an abandoned ruin, and yell, trying to get attention of something, as you don't know what's lurking around the next corner. You paid for it this time, as one of your first wasteland encounters stepped outside of the Petalburg Shop._

_It was a koopa, but it had no skin. It wasn't a dry bones, it was something in between. The thought made you shudder in horror. It especially made you shudder in horror as you quickly realized this thing was feral, and wasn't going to listen to you at all. The only option is violence, the second time you had to use it in your life._

_The feral skinless koopa ran at you as you desperately pulled your baseball bat off of your back, and swung right for it's ribs. You swung the bat so hard you could actually hear the crack of it's ribs, but you didn't have time to celebrate, as this crazy thing was now clawing for your face, but you were capable of swiftly dodging every swing. You swung again, hard, but this time for the face. Let's just say it's definitely dead, as that snapping sound didn't come from you. You were shameful of what you were about to do, but you began to search through the dead feral koopa's pockets of it's rags of clothes. You found some 10mm ammo, at least... which would no doubt come in handy, because now, their were similar koopas to the one you just killed all around you. When did THAT happen? No matter, you only had one option, either shoot your way the hell out of there, or you'd be the meal of these creepy ass abominations._

_You shoot two that were coming towards you from the front right in the face, and you quickly turned around to pistol whip one that was going to get you from behind in the face. There were so many of them, you couldn't kill all of them by yourself. Was this really going to be the end before it even started? Well, turns out it isn't, as you suddenly hear a scream come from above on one of the buildings' roofs._

**?:**"HEY! LOOK AT ME YOU DROOLING MONSTERS! COME GET ME!"

_It was what looked like a dark koopatrol that had wrist blades extending off of his arms, and a green capped toad holding a lute standing next to him._

**Green Toad With A Lute:**"Uh... Mynos, I think getting their attention is bad. We should just go while we can."

**Mynos the Dark Koopatrol:**"And what, just leave that guy down there with all those feral shell ghouls? Where's your sense of heroism, Rast the Bastard?"

**Rast the Bastard:**"My name is Rast the Bard! Just because you can rearrange my name into bastard if you remove one R doesn't make me a bastard..."

**Mynos the Dark Koopatrol:**"Oh you know I'm just teasing, now settle down. We're going to help that poor confused looking yoshi down there. Anyhow, back to what I was doing... *ahem*... HEY, YOU ABOMINATIONS DOWN THERE! Wouldn't you like some koopatrol meat? You know how chewy Yoshi is, don't you? Come on, I know you want to eat me. It's fine. It's natural. Well, not really natural, as you're hellish creatures that were once people but now you're twisted by radiation, but hey, you can't control who you are."

_The "Shell Ghouls" as the Dark Koopatrol called them, turned their attention from you to them. Obviously, you didn't mind, but you still wanted to stick around to help them if they needed it considering they helped you out, plus... they were the first two not insane or feral beings you met out here. If you could help it, you would try to stick with them as long as needed, or at least until the next settlement._

_****The Sun Over The Charred Horizon****_

* * *

><p><strong>It's come to this. A crossover!<strong>

***GASP***

**Though I expect it will be awesome.**

**Adios.**

**~TGG333**_**  
><strong>_


	2. Killing and the Spoils of Victory

**Killing and the Spoils of Victory**

_You simply watched in amazement as Mynos leaped off of the roof of that building acting like it was no big deal, and then landed right on one of the Shell Ghouls, and drove his wrist blades into the face of one of the Shell Ghouls next to him. He was already drenched in blood just from that one kill. Rast the Bard was repeatedly looking over the edge, unsure whether to jump or not, but when his foot slipped, he really had no choice in the matter. Of course, Mynos caught him and his lute, so he didn't just land into the horde of Shell Ghouls._

**Rast:**"Thanks Mynos..."

**Mynos:**"You may want to take that gratitude back, as you aren't about to be grateful after this."

**Rast:**"What-?"

_Mynos lifted Rast back up into the air by his feet and began to swing him around him, hitting several of the Shell Ghouls, Rast repeatedly screamed and clinged onto his lute for dear life. After hitting several of them, he let Rast go and fly towards where you were witnessing all of this from. Rast quickly lifted the lute up into the air as he soared through it, not wanting to land on his precious instrument._

_The blood soaked Dark Koopatrol whirled and slashed through the horde approaching him surprisingly graceful, but very, very violent. It was like he was a combination of a feral and brutal serial killer and strangely an agile and again, graceful, ballerina. He put enough force into his strikes and stabbings, that each time he hit the undershell of a Shell Ghoul, it actually pierced it and killed it instantly, so very quickly Mynos was able to thin out the hoard._  
><strong><br>Atticus:**"He's pretty skilled at what he does..."

**Rast:**"Now you see why I don't even bother to carry a weapon."

_Mynos began to spin around, extending his wrist blades out, he was practically a moving tornado of blades. The more he moved around as he spun, the more blood that went everywhere, naturally. The Shell Ghouls growled and roared, and simply just charged at him, as if they knew it was a futile attempt anyways. Two or three got a few good scratches and bites in, but they all backed off when Mynos suddenly let out a war scream that echoed through the entire ruins of Petalburg. His red eyes shined, and he was in a growling berserk state. One of the Shell Ghouls gasped for breath as Mynos grabbed it by the neck and raised it up in the air. Other Shell Ghouls were biting him everywhere, and clawing at his armor, but he didn't care, and he didn't even show any signs of pain. He used his free arm to bring up his wrist blade and cut the Shell Ghoul he was holding in the air's throat, instantly killing it._

**Atticus:**"Holy shit, I think your friend's gone off the deep end..."

**Rast:**"He...gets like this sometimes when he fights. It's alright, I know how to snap him out of it if he doesn't automatically snap out of it."

_Suddenly a rather loud growl came from the Petalburg store, and a unique Shell Ghoul stepped out of it. But unlike the Shell Ghouls, he was originally a Koopatrol, meaning not only was he more powerful but he was also in thick armor. The growl from the Shell Ghoul "Reaver", as if a challenge, was heard by Mynos, and he spin dashed in his shell through the rest of the normal Shell Ghouls, leaving them to you and Rast._

**Rast:**"Annnnnnnnnd, these are the times I WISH I did carry a weapon."

**Atticus:**"Maybe you can use your lute to help bash a couple."

**Rast:**"But...that'd damage my lute."

**Atticus:**"Well in a minute when we both die as your psychotic companion goes off in his blood rage you won't have a lute."

_You, not wanting to die the first day you were outside, quickly grab your baseball yet again, as the Shell Ghouls made a move. You bashed them right in their skulls as they leaped at you, though some got a few claws here and there. Mynos however was having a battle with an even more feral koopatrol than himself._

_Shell Reaver hit Mynos hard enough to send him hurling backwards, but due to his current state, he jumped right back up, ready for more fighting. Mynos shook with what seemed as if rage, but it turns out he was charging something. After a second or so, he sped forwards and launched his blades unrelentlessly at the Shell Reaver, and Mynos' assault for the most part was being blocked by the armor, but as he attacked, pieces of the Shell Reaver's armor fell to the ground. The Shell Reaver suddenly, having enough, let out a burst of radiation that sent Mynos yet again backwards._

_Mynos' geiger counter on his pep-boy began to tick fast, and that was the moment when you first even realized that Mynos had a pep-boy like you, meaning he was originally a Vault Dweller too... of which Vault, you were unsure. The Shell Reaver began to pull bits of radiated flesh from his stomach now that it was uncovered by armor, and begin to throw them at Mynos, but he dodged them as he ran back towards the Shell Reaver. Suddenly, Mynos sent himself flying through the air, having his blades extended, and they hit their intended target. Both blades went all the way through, and went even through the back of the Reaver's armor._

_The other Shell Ghouls that were still combating Rast and yourself, instantly turned around and looked at Mynos, as if fearful, but when they stopped and saw him, it was as if they were seeing their leader again. Mynos had snapped out of his blood rage at the same second that the Reaver died. The remaining Shell Ghouls walked away from Rast and you, and got around Mynos, but they just stood there, as if waiting for orders._

**Atticus:**"I... think they see you as their new master now that you killed their old one."

**Mynos:**"Look, I'm not your master, leader, or anything having to do with you. I'm... not a monster. I don't know if you can understand me, but if you can, leave, or else."

_He scraped his wrist blades against each other, as if trying to warn the friendly unwanted Shell Ghouls. But they did not leave, in fact they didn't move at all, they just waited and stared at Mynos._

**Rast:**"Maybe, they'll come in handy? I mean, they seem friendly enough now."

**Mynos:**"I don't care, Rast! I refuse to... have these abominations follow me as tools, I do not want them. I would put them out of their misery but... I just... can't right now."

_He was rubbing his tired eyes behind the Dark Koopatrol helmet that hid them away most of the time._

**Rast: **"Well then, but if you change your mind, or you're in a pinch, you might be able to call them. See how they're always howling like that? I bet you could get them to come back by doing the same exact howl... but if you really want them to go away, I can help with that."

_He suddenly cleared his throat, and with no warning at all, Rast began to sing and play his lute. The lute's tune was awful, and sounded like somebody was scraping two pieces of scrap metal together, but trying to make it into a good melody. Rast's singing wasn't that good either._

**Rast: ***singing* "Oh Star Spirits! Oh Star Spirits! You watched as they all died, maybe with shame, but now you have no more fame! What type of guardians were you, to let them all die?"

_He was actually yelling more than singing... Mynos, you, and even the Shell Ghouls had an obvious dislike of his song, as all of you were covering your ears and pleading for him to stop, but Rast just ignored you, or didn't hear you._

**Rast:***singing* "Sure, they were killing each other, but what type of deities allow total annihilation? You have chortles, while I have none! This is why, I continue and will always make fun! Now, I hope you all rot in a dark and cold room, with that damned obese turtle, that princess whore, as those two mushroom addict plumbers get ripped apart by cannibals! May you all die a thousand deaths, in a pit even deeper than the 100 trials!"

_You wanted to be polite, and not hurt his feelings, but Rast's singing really did suck. Like, a lot. As if reaching their limit, the Shell Ghouls ran away. You were also about to reach your limit._

**Rast:**"...Oh. That didn't work at all."

**Mynos:**"...Huh? That worked perfectly."

_He was confused at Rast's displeasure at the fact that the Shell Ghouls had fled due to his singing._

**Rast:**"My plan was for them to like my song so much they would dance until they got so tired that they left to go rest, and then we would leave."

**Atticus:**"Uh...yeah, well, it worked out in the end, as those freaks are gone."

_You had realized that Rast was somehow not self-aware of his music being terrible, so you decided not to smack his self-esteem down._

**Mynos:**"Well, why are we still talking? It's looting time."

_You all began to head for the Petalburg Store, as it would be obvious that it would have the most supplies, if any. It turned out that you were right, as you saw that behind the counter the store was stocked with lots of supplies, and there were also three strange circular items on the counter itself._

**Mynos:**"Oh? We hit the jackpot, Rasty! Badges, ahoy!"

_Mynos quickly ran over to the counter, and began to investigate the round dust covered items. You couldn't help but feel curious to know what these "badges" were, so you simply asked._

**Atticus:**"What are badges?"

**Rast:**Well, badges are pre-war magical artifacts... well, not artifacts back in those days, as they were very common, but now, with the world being a wasteland and all, they're a rarity. Each one is unique, and they all give a boost to something. Though I've seen some that give a boost, but also give a negative. Those ones balance each other out, it's up to the user to decide if the positive is worth having the negative on your back."

_Mynos wiped the dust off of all three badges, and brought them over to you and Rast, showing them to both of you, while he still investigated what type of badges they were, and guessing their effects._

_One was red, and had a picture on one side that showed a hammer hitting what appeared to be a legendary whacka, which were believed to be extinct even before the bombs. The second showed an eye, and it was purple. The third, was green, and showed a koopa running._

**Mynos**: "I'm guessing... the red one is for whacking purposes, the green one increases speed and might only be for koopas, and the one that has the eye... maybe make your vision better or something? I'll take the Koopa Speed badge. Rast and... uh... actually, I never got your name, because of all the fighting that happened right after we met."

**Atticus**: "My name's Atticus. I was from Vault 101. Then... after... some stuff, I had to leave."

**Mynos**: "I'm from Vault 87...wretched Vault. I was of the only koopas there, and I was so happy that it turned out what they were experimenting with turned out that it doesn't work on koopas. They still... experimented on me, but I didn't get the worst of it. As I told Rast here, I'll tell you about it, if we have the misfortune of meeting them."

_What Mynos had just said sat in your mind. What were these experiments? Did all Vaults have experiments... did yours? What did these experiments do? What did they do to Mynos? You shrugged all your questions in your head off._

**Mynos**: "Anyways, my story aside... you and Rast can decide which of you get the other two."

_Mynos handed you both of the badges, and you looked at both of them closely, you were going to take the Whacking one, as it'd be useless to Rast, but it would have use to you as it'd probably affect your baseball bat... but something about the one with the Eye made you take it, for whatever reason. You handed the Whacking badge to Rast, and kept the Eye badge._

**Mynos**: "... Odd choice, but hey. Rast, this is all the more reason to start using that god damned lute as a weapon."

**Rast**: "Damn it, I'm not using my lute as a weapon. I'll find... a stick or something, I don't know.

**End of Killing and the Spoils of Victory**


	3. A Bucket Full Of Fun! And Mutants

**A Bucket Full Of Fun! ...And Mutants.**

_They both put their badges on, and you put yours on with the help of Mynos. Almost instantly your vision improved, and not only that, Mynos' undershell and Rast's lute were glowing red for some reason._  
><strong><br>Atticus:**"Hey, why is your undershell and his lute glowing read?"

**Mynos:**"Huh? My shell isn't glowing, and neither is Rast's pointless item he carries everywhere that has no use except for scaring away Shell Ghouls... hey, wait... my undershell is my weak spot, and I'm pretty sure if someone broke Rast's lute, he would just break down, crying, and give up life. Maybe that's a weak spot badge. You put that on, and not only does your sight an aim reach to as high as it goes, but you can also see the weakspots of people and things, whether physical or emotional, which will no doubt increase your damage. The lute, for example, is very important to Rast, and if you destroyed that, I guarantee he's done, that, is an emotional weak spot. My undershell, obviously, is a physical weak spot."

**Rast:**"That's not true, my whole world doesn't revolve around this thing."

**Mynos:**"Then why won't you use it as a weapon?"

****Rast:****"It's my only possession and you keep telling me to slam it into the dirty faces of Shell Ghouls, and other things!"

**Mynos:**"See? Well, suppose we should divvy up the rest of the supplies in this store and go our own ways. Or, you could come with us Atticus, but, we aren't going anywhere good. Rogueport..."

**Rast:**"We're still going on that trip...?"

_You could see the fear in Rast's eyes of the mentioning of their trip to Rogueport._

**Mynos:**"Of course we are, why wouldn't we? Can't just leave Justin stranded there... though, he hasn't radioed us for a while..."

**Atticus:** "Justin?"  
><strong><br>Mynos:**"He's from another Vault. He contacted us through our radio, then we met each other. He had things he didn't need that we needed, and we had things that we didn't need and that he did need. So we traded with each other, and both of us have survived much longer than how long we would have if we hadn't traded. We separated afterwards, even though I repeatedly asked if Justin wanted to join us."

**Rast:**"Knowing how to repair things is a boon in this type of world, but this guy... he can repair anything."

**Mynos:**"Not to mention he told us about something really interesting, a story. It was about another mechanic, but from pre-war times. He was from some place called the Waffle Kingdom, named Torque, that began to get a little crazy in his later years, making robotic versions of the Green Plumber to go hunt down the REAL Green Plumber and get his money that he owed him, making a Bowser hover-cart, and a deadly hologram that can actually harm physical beings and the holograms were of some weird guy named Fawful. Not to mention he also built the original robots, that Bowser and the Toadstools ripped off the design for. He also had an apparently way over the top insane project. He was so paranoid of people finding out about it, that he left the Waffle Kingdom for the second time, and came to Rogueport, for again, the second time. He supposedly hid his secret top project somewhere in Rogueport, and then disappeared. At least, that's what Justin told me in one of our daily conversations through the radio. One day though, I didn't hear from Justin, and I haven't heard of him ever since, and he said he was going to Rogueport to find old Torque's thing, so I'm going to help him out like he did us."

_You already knew that remaining with these two were your only real choice. They both have more experience in the outer world than you do, which is obvious, as it was still your only first day here out of the Vault._

**Atticus:**"Yeah, I'll come and help you find your friend."

**Mynos: **"Perfect, now let's get the rest of these supplies and go. Rogueport awaits."

_You all split the supplies from the store into three parts, and each one of you carried a third of it out of the store. You all began your trip, it was the middle of the day, as when you emerged from the Vault, the sun was still rising over the charred horizon (you had decided to name the land that you saw the sun rise over that ever since you first called it that) when you got out of the Vault, meaning it was morning, and no doubt several hours have passed since then, with all the fighting and conversation. The trip was mostly uneventful, but after a while, you and your companions reached the outskirts of Rogueport. The sun was beginning to set as you reached your destination, you hadn't thought it took that long, but you guess it did. It seemed that there was a fight already happening, and then you saw it. There was a panicking and in-pain wounded goomba behind a postal box, holding where he was shot. There was a 9mm Toadstool Gatcorp Submachine Gun next to him._

_There was large hulking figures farther into the town, but you couldn't see them, as it was already getting dark. Without any hesitation, you and your new friends run over to the wounded goomba._

**Wounded Goomba:**"Argh... Doogan Mutants... everywhere, came out of... nowhere, got me, and chased the guy I was body guarding through the ruins... I don't have a mushpak..."

_You stepped back as Mynos grabbed what appeared to be a needle full of chopped up tiny bits of mushroom and some sort of liquid, and injected it into the Wounded Goomba._

**Wounded Goomba:**"Ergh... thanks... who are you guys, just randomly running into a Doogan Mutant nest to help out an injured goomba?"

**Mynos:** "We're searching for a guy named Justin, have you seen him?"  
><strong><br>Wounded Goomba:**"Seen him? That was the guy's name who I was body guarding... he was farther ahead than I was when we were walking into this god forsaken place, and when the Doogan Mutants swarmed both of us, we got separated, and I got wounded. I was able to escape to this point, and they just yelled in their brutish fucking voices... you'll die anyways, and other crap like that. I hate Doogans... I even hate the non-mutated version, as they're usually just good for nothing punk raiders and thieves. My name is Waldo by the way, Waldo the Goomba."

**Rast:**"You should probably run, as this is probably going to get ugly."

**Waldo the Goomba:**"No... I ain't going anywhere... I saw a few of them not even that long ago dragging a few goombas as captives... I'll either free them, or die shooting at these assholes."

**Mynos:**"You may as well as just come with us then, because when we step in there, the whole nest is going to be shaken when we step in there. Trust me, those god damned retarded Doogan Mutants are easily pissed off. Not to mention, they're too stupid to hold an attention span, so when we attack, they'll forget about the captives and instantly come for us, buying them some time before they try and... well, most likely cannibalize them, or turn them into Centauroomas."

**Atticus:**"How do you know so much about them?"

**Mynos:**"Vault 87... MY vault, is the home of those things. Vault-Tec did all types of horrible experiments, one of them was the Doogan Mutants. A virus, of some sort... it only reacts to Goombas and Doogans. Doogans, become hulking mutants, with little to no brain activity, and they just keep growing and growing... while, goombas, become the horrible disgusting Centauroomas. Eventually the Vault was overrun by them, and they killed everybody... but, I, one of the few non-Doogan mutants there escaped. They did some other sort of experiment with me... I don't know what they did, but my... rage, that happens every once in a while in battle is because of them. I just know it. But... I'm past all of that. Let's go and do this..."

_All of you ran into the town, ready for anything, but Waldo only walked, as he was still somewhat in pain. The Doogan Mutants instantly responded, and came running at you, at crazy amounts of speed. They were huge from a distance, and they looked even larger up close. They had the appearance of the normal Doogan, except, they had no hair at all, were obviously must larger, and their skin was yellowish, and looked as if they were badly radiated._

_Though, you didn't really care about what they looked like, as they were running towards you wielding large pieces of metal that looked like it was stripped from buildings, as weapons. All of the Doogans' backs were glowing red when you could see them, as you noticed that they weren't armored. Though, a part of their face was also glowing red... you didn't know why, so you just shot at that spot without even wondering. When you shot one of them in the spot, all you got was a pained scream._****

**Doogan Mutant Number One:**"Wargh! Puny blue thing! Face hurts now!"

_You literally saw his fist coming towards your very eyes, like a train rolling down a lone track towards a very afraid squirrel who just happened to be at the wrong place in time. At least you didn't explode into tiny bits like the squirrel did, though you did go flying. You hit the dirt, and quickly got up, and smiled. As while you may have taken what felt like a sledgehammer to the face, the Doogan Mutant that had delivered the punch was now frenzied due to the face pain, and was attacking even his allies, who were distracted by your companions._

**Doogan Mutant Number Two:**"Agh! Brother, me! Stop!"

_The second Doogan Mutant had to turn around to face the frenzied one, as the blows being dealt were brutal. Mynos used this as an opportunity to run around them and get to the third Doogan Mutant, who Waldo was shooting at from afar, as Mynos saw that the third mutant was about to fully charge at in pain Waldo. Mynos stuck his wrist blades into the back flesh of the Doogan Mutant, and then climbed the Doogan Mutant's back until he was on his shoulders, then he repeatedly stabbed the mutant in the face, until it was literally nothing but bloodied flesh._

**Doogan Mutant Number Three:**"Ohh-argh... too much... pain... sleep, now."

_The third Doogan mutant collapsed, taking Mynos down with him for the ride. The ground around the third Doogan Mutant had a small tremor because of it. Rast was simply standing on the side lines, watching the battle. The first Doogan Mutant had beaten the second Doogan Mutant to death, and Mynos quickly climbed up his back like he did to the third one, and cut his throat._

**Mynos:**"Well, that was...easier, than I thought."

_Suddenly you and the rest heard very louds of destruction coming from that way, and then all of a sudden you saw a huge Doogan Mutant, which you called a Behemoth, being followed by a horde of smaller but still huge Doogan Mutants, chasing a lone grey Shy Guy, who looked as if he was repairing some type of launcher of sorts, while he was running. The Behemoth was swinging his fire hydrant club at the Shy Guy, but the Shy Guy was surprisingly quick. Whatever launcher he was repairing while he was still running, he finished, and he grabbed something out of his bag, which looked like a tiny nuke, that had a Bowser symbol on it, and then he loaded it into the launcher, turned around, and launched it. A small nuclear explosion resulted, which killed most of the smaller Doogan Mutants, and it sent the Behemoth Doogan backwards. Then the grey Shy Guy loaded yet another mini nuke into the launcher, and then launched it again, but this time at the Behemoth's chest, which killed it finally. Rather large chunks of mutant flesh began to rain down, as the legs and bottom half of the torso fell to the ground with the fire hydrant club. The grey Shy Guy ran over to you and your friends, after noticing you all._

**Grey Shy Guy:**"Hey Mynos, Rast... uh... other two people I don't know."

**Waldo:**"Holy fu-"

**Mynos:**"Hey Justin... it seems that you can still make a pretty big entrance with that Rock-It launcher of yours... and your atomic mini koopa explosives."

**Justin the Repair Shy Guy:**"Well of course... so, what's brought all of you to this little slice of paradise?"

**End of A Bucket Full Of Fun! ...And Mutants.**


	4. I Smell a Faction War

**I Smell A Faction War**

_An unknown distance away from the ruins of Rogueport, laid a rather large fortress, which used to be Hooktail's castle. But of course, the Fat Plumber had defeated Hooktail in the era of the Thousand Year Door. After the war, a rather large band of mischievous beings moved in. Well, not really mischievous, but more like, down right evil people who slave others for money and to have workers. The band was made up of Pianta and Craw descendants from the old days of pre-war Rogueport... when nothing but crime filled the city... instead of Doogan Mutants, radiation, and the like. The Craws and the Piantas of that era hated each other, but in some unknown Vault, they somehow, forged a bond which each other. Maybe it was just because most of both species were criminals. The Piantas, retook their normal role as the brains, and the masterminds of all the Syndicate's crimes. The Craws however, supplied numbers and strength._

_They had found some military base of old, was a Koopa base... they found these weird type of stun guns, called the Mesotronics. Which was strange, as usually Bowser slapped the name Koopa on everything. Not only did they find the Mesotronics, they also found the collars of holding. A simpler name for the collars of holding is... well, slave collars. The Piantas quickly formulated a brilliant idea to not only put them to use, but to rake in supplies, valuables, everything that they wanted. Obviously, the Piantas really didn't care for the Craws at all, they were just tools to be used for the Piantas' own means, and if one accidentally didn't work? Break them._

_Quite quickly, an enslavement civilization sprung up, and grew. Hooktail's Castle was renamed "Paradise Fall", because slaves said if you were able to climb up to the top and jump off, the fall would be paradise, as it'd be freedom from enslavement. Obviously, it'd also be death, so the Slavers instantly liked that name, as it took away the hope of new slaves right when they heard it._

_It was paradise for the Piantas though, all they had to do was sit back, and watch as the Craws did their dirty work for them. They raked in money, valuables, supplies, you name it, they had it, by selling slaves to local unaffiliated raiders, and they also had the slaves they didn't sell farm fertile ground for them, so they would never starve. Even only one of the bomb collars was more valuable than ten slaves, one of the Piantas had said. The slaves didn't obey, as they knew if they did, the Piantas would activate the collars, and their heads would explode._

_Of course, the Piantas made a mistake, and got greedier, and began to reduce the Craws' cut, to add to their own._

_The Craws began to speak out against the Syndicate, and actually began to rebel against them. Ricky, related to Franky of the original Syndicate, invited all of the Craws to an apology dinner. Obviously, it was a trap, and Savshail and Jericoh, knew better than to trust it. When the Piantas went to make their move and place slave collars around the Craws as they ate, the Craws pulled out their weapons and started a new war, identical to the original war between the Robbos and the Syndicate that took place in Rogueport before the bombs._

_This is that story, which is to explain the division between the Pianta slavers and the Craw raiders in Atticus' story._

* * *

><p>"Are you fucking serious? God damn it Jericoh! You were supposed to shoot god damned Ricky while he was giving his gay little ass speech, you fucking idiot!" Savshail the Craw yelled, wiping the blood of the Pianta he had just cut the throat of off of his torn pre-war tuxedo.<p>

"Why the hell are you even wearing that thing? You knew it was a trap, and this was just going to end up in a fucking bloodbath... and I had to shoot this asshole before he put that god damned collar on my neck!" Jericoh the Craw yelled.

"Uh, because I have a little bit of style. Damn it, this was the first tuxedo I've seen in years..." Savshail complained.

"For the love of... style is useless in a fucking wasteland!" Jericoh said.

"Maybe to you, because I look good. Anyhow, Craws, this is finally the fucking time-" Savshail was almost immediately interrupted by Jericoh.

"So, you just talked shit about Ricky and his gay little speeches, now you're making one?" Jericoh asked.

"... You know what? Fuck it, let's just go fucking kill some Pianta assholes!" Savshail yelled. The other Craws around the now blood soaked dinner table raised their spears, yelling happily to exterminate Piantas.

"Well, at least you kept it short this time, but it was still as gay, fuckface." Jericoh said.

"Shut your whore mouth and keep your mind on killing plantheads." Savshail said, as the Craw group began to move out of the dining room of the castle.

"... Do you seriously use that as a insult for them? That's retarded. But you know what, killing Piantas is better than pointlessly bickering with each other, let's go." Jericoh said. They all ran out into the outside following where Ricky and his bodyguards had got out to.

They were met by several Piantas, holding their automatic rifles at the Craws.

"I told yous guys that the whole slave the slavers thing wouldn't work." One Pianta commented.

"Then let's just show them who's still in boss, eh?" A second Pianta said.

Jericoh suddenly had a very random and probably stupid idea that wouldn't work.

"HEY LOOK, A ONE-WINGED PARAKOOPA WHO'S GETTING WEIGHED DOWN BY THE BAG OF GOLD HE'S CARRYING!" Jericoh pointed up into the air behind the Piantas. They all turned around and uttered a chorus of Huh? Where?'s, which gave the Craws the perfect moment to strike. Jericoh shot at least three in the back of the heads, as the rest of the Craws swarmed them with their spears, and one of them even scalped a Pianta, and put the plant that was a part of the Pianta's head, on his own head, mocking the Piantas.

Without all the Piantas blocking the way, they could see a husky orange pianta running across the bridge, away from them.

"Hahahahahaha! Jokes on you morons! I already had my guys wheel out all the valuables, supplies, slave collars, and slaves outta there! You guys will die in a few days, and I'll come back to reclaim Paradise Fall! If you don't, I can always settle a little place nearby, Ol' Smolney! Those ruins been untouched forever! I'll make a new Paradise Fall!" Ricky the fleeing unhealthy Don Pianta laughed and wheezed as he made it over the bridge. Jericoh and Savshail ran to the open gate of Paradise Fall, and saw the remainder of all the Syndicate running away, carrying valuables and dragging slaves away.

"God damn it, those fucking cowards!" Jericoh said, highly irritated.

"Well, to be fair, they did win this battle technically. I mean, they just totally fucked us. As our plan was to fuck them, and then start our own slaving band. Hell, we WERE the slavers, those fat fucks just were the leaders and got all the benefits of our work! But now... they stole the valuables, the slaves, the collars, the fucking mesotronics, the supplies... we have nothing! It's over man!" Savshail said, giving up hope.

"... Are you a fucking idiot? We have a way to build everything back up by our own. Plus, we have Paradise Fall! Even though it's been literally picked clean by those fat fucking Piantas. I hope they all die a horrible death wherever they go." Savshail said.

* * *

><p>A day later...<br>"God damn it... so... fucking... tired. Legs aren't used to this type of walkin'." One of the Piantas complained, hauling several bags of supplies on his back.

"Hey! Quit your complaining! At least you didn't have to carry the **FUCKIN' LARGE GOLD STATUE.**" A struggling blue Pianta that had a rather large golden statue tied to his back.

"There it is, fellow Piantas!" Ricky laughed, as he saw the ruins of 'Ol Smolney up ahead.

"... He hasn't heard a word of our complaints, has he?" One of the other Piantas asked.

"Seems nice here, why people seemed to never pass through this place I just don't kno-hey, what's that running towards us at amazing fast speed and seem huge and monsterly-HOLY FUCK SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Ricky the Pianta screamed, as a monster of some sorts ran at them.

The monster's head seemed like it was a chomp, but it's eyes were red, it's teeth were even larger, and the color of it was tannish instead of black. Not to mention the horns that were growing from it. But unlike a chomp, it actually had a neck, a torso, legs, arms, and even claws. The legs were long, fast, durable, and the arms had a huge reach, and the claws, they just looked like they could literally claw through metal. The torso looked like it WAS metal, well, not saying it appeared to be metallic, but it looked as thick as metal. It also had a tail, which was crazy long, and gave the creature even more of a terrifying look. But to add on to that, the damn thing had a crazy amount of speed and force. It took all of the Piantas that were dropping whatever they were carrying and reaching for their guns to take down the beast, and the beast had managed to kill at least five or so of the Piantas, and they were pretty sure it ate one of the slaves.

"GO! GO! THIS PLACE MIGHT BE OVERFUCKINGRUN BY WHATEVER THAT THING IS' FAMILY! EVERYBODY RUUU-" A blue Pianta interrupted Ricky, by bitch slapping the shit out of him.

"Will you shut the fuck up! Screaming and yelling will probably just get more of them after us! A leader's supposed to be calm and cool about shit, even if it's in the most dangerous fucking situation out there!" The Blue Angry Pianta yelled.

"Did you see that fucking thing? I'm right to be panicked!" Ricky cried.

"Hey, all Piantas who say let's dump this loser and accept me as the new leader, raise your fucking hands!" The Angry Blue Pianta yelled.

Every single Pianta raised their hands, except for a smaller orange one, but he looked around at all the surrounding Piantas, and raised his hand too, as if he was fearful to stray from the majority opinion.

"So this is your game then? A mutiny! I've been running this syndicate for years!" Ricky yelled.

"And what has it gotten us? We just lost Paradise Fall to our tools, we just almost walked into a...fucking Deathchomp nest, and you've had us carry all this useless golden shit to just come here and die for you? Fuck that shit. I, Bobbie, will restore this Syndicate to it's original strength before fuck nuggets fucked everything up, and take Paradise Fall back. Now let's all take the neccessary shit and get out of here and leave this zero behind us." The Angry Blue Pianta said, being elected as the new Don.

Quickly, all the Piantas grabbed the supply bags, the slave collar bags, the mesmotronic bags, the remaining slaves, and left all of the baubles behind with their owner.

"You can't do this to me! I... I... oh God I'm alone..." Ricky cried, not realizing another Deathchomp was standing directly behind him.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious? We can't get the mesmotronics or the slave collars, or anything like that back unless we get those fucking Piantas!" Savshail said.<p>

"You just don't seem to be grasping my idea. We will do nothing but raid, and steal shit. I'm talking, painting this whole god damned land red with their blood. Hell, we'll chain bitches if we have to. Fuck those fancy slave collars and mesmotronics. Those Pianta fucks will crumble without a defendable base. Now come on, we gotta make some adjustments to Paradise Fall..." Jericoh said, beginning to close the gate of Paradise Fall.

**End of I Smell A Faction War**


	5. Welcome To The Jungle!

**Welcome to The Jungle!**

**Mynos:**"We were coming to make sure you were alright, as you hadn't said anything through the radio for a few days..."

**Justin:** "Oh yeah, sorry about that... one of those mutants smashed my radio. I would repair it, obviously, but I mean he actually smashed it to bits. Nothing to repair... but, I'll eventually find another one."  
><strong><br>Waldo:**"What is that thing... it's not like any rocket launcher I've ever seen before, and I've had my hands on a Fat Bowser before!"

_You were confused at what Waldo said for a second, but he cleared things up after a second or so._

**Waldo:**"In fact, weren't those mini nukes you launched meant only for those types of launchers?"

**Justin:** "This isn't any type of launcher, you see. This is a Rock-It Launcher. Put anything in it, and bam, launched."  
><strong><br>Atticus:**"I don't understand."

**Justin:**"What's not to understand? Look, nobody is going to expect when I get my explosive teddy bears, light the dynamite that's attached to them, and then launch it at them."

**Mynos:**"Explosive teddy bears... good to see you're still insane."

**Justin:**"I'm not insane at all. Torque, now, HE was an insane guy with a wrench."

**Rast:**"Are you still questing for whatever he was making before the bombs happened?"

**Justin:**"Of course I am, and I finally know where I can find it... it's in Rogueport alright, but it's not in it at the same time."

**Mynos:**"... What?"

**Justin:**"It's not in Rogueport, it's under it. Where the plants stand, the entrance to twenty two awaits. Though, plants popping up in a post apocalyptic world is always a sign of something being there, but I don't give a fuck about the plants, I want what's inside... Torque's secret lies there, for whatever reason, whether it was brought there by he, himself, or by some idiot wastelander, I'm getting it. Though I've heard some troubling things about what lays inside of that Vault... plants that can eat you whole."

**Waldo:**"I... I can take you there. I was from there... barely escaped, as a matter of fact. Though, right when I stepped outside, I realized that all of the ones I had been trying to lead out weren't behind me anymore. I looked back, and I saw them standing behind the Vault door... changed. Mostly toads... but a few goombas. They had became part plant, it looked like. But they could move, had claws, teeth, and were feral. They had been the same creatures that took our Vault, and were chasing us... I didn't realize that they were once other Dwellers. I closed the giant door, and ran. I couldn't do anything, except for maybe put them out of their misery but... I still see them as they once were. Then, the mutants out here found me, and I barely escaped again. I'll take you to my Vault, but you have to promise that you'll help me find those goombas that the Doogans took... but, I think the group that took them left Rogueport... maybe they're outside somewhere."

_You couldn't help but feel bad, comparing your Vault to the the two others you had learned about the first day of being outside. The only thing your Vault had a major problem with was an insane Overseer that was obsessed about keeping everyone inside and safe. Maybe he was right, to not let anybody out... then again, you have a feeling that Vault-Tec may have set that as your Vault's experiment. Vault-Tec were the real monsters, thinking up things like this, making Doogans into mutants, changing most of a Vault into monster plants... but you shrugged all of that off._

**Justin:**"I'll find it either way..."

**Mynos:**"I don't know man, Rogueport is pretty big... Waldo, we'll keep an eye out after we get done in Rogueport. Can you show us where the entrance is?"

**Waldo:** "Follow me then..."  
><em><br>You were surprised at the goomba's speed, but you kept up with him just like the others, as he sped around corners, buildings, and then led you to the most amazing alley ever. There were plants blooming everywhere, and even onto the walls. Then you all came to a plant covered elevator, that seemed very unsafe. You all climbed into it after Waldo opened it for you, and descended into the underground. You were in a cave filled with plants, and there was the Vault 22 door, in all of it's glory. Waldo sped ahead of you guys, and hit some buttons on the door panel, and the door slowly slid open._

**Waldo:**"Here it is... but... hold on. Put these on."

_Waldo suddenly pulled something out of his bag, which you didn't even notice he had on his back before. He actually pulled out several... gas masks?_

**Waldo:**"All of you, put these on. I don't... I don't want you to end up like the rest who lived here... why, I may very well still be like them, but I just haven't changed... after all, I lived my entire life down here."

_Waldo put on one of the gas masks, and then handed you, and everybody else one. You, now really unsure of what was down here considering Waldo was now handing you a gas mask, quickly put yours on. The others heeded Waldo's advice and put their gas masks on as well._

**Mynos:**"What's down here, Waldo?"

**Waldo:**"Spores, in the air. They make people into the... creatures. I was a doctor here, very frequently we got patients with a certain type of sickness... I didn't know what it was, but the sickness was spreading fast. Then one day... all of them died. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep them from dying. I couldn't bring them back to life either, as 1-up mushrooms had all been used up during the period that was before the bombs on the surface. But... one day, when I was cleaning the clinic up, several of them sat up, and they were different. I had performed an autopsy on several of them, trying to find what was the sickness, how could I stop others from getting it... I found... the spores. They come from the plants, deep inside. I locked them inside my clinic immediately, and chaos was already erupting in the Vault. People were harassing the Overseer, wanting answers for all those who died from the sickness, and the creatures were already beginning to manifest. Not just the ones that I locked in the clinic... there were more. Including the living carnivorous plants that mimic the Piranha Plants of pre-war times. I got as many people as I could to make a run for the Vault door... there was nothing else that I COULD do... but then, as I told you before, they changed... and I had to lock them in, just like how I locked the original ones in the clinic in. I made a horrible discovery when I was outside though... the plants got even on the surface. A bad sign, and misleading sign. Well, if Rogueport wasn't infested with Doogan Mutants already. Wastelanders would see the plants, and instantly step inside, and get killed by the creatures. But... all of that aside, let's go... I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

_You all began to walk down the metal steps, Waldo leading the group, as he had the most experience with this Vault._

**Waldo:**"There's five floors, but the Shy Guy seems like a great repairman... so he could no doubt fix the elevator, and we'd be able to descend to any of them, and be able to get back up. Of course, the elevator is at the end of this level, meaning we have to make it to it. So get ready."

**Justin:** "Pah! An elevator... that's for baby fixer guys. Let's go."  
><em><br>You watched as Justin began to load his Rock-It Launcher with what seemed to be old depressing toy trains, that had knives duct taped to the front of them... you didn't understand that Shy Guy's logic, but then again, who could? Mynos was sharpening his trademark wrist blades, you loaded your pistol, Rast stood at the back looking nervous, and Waldo was loading his submachine gun._

_Then, you all turned the corner, and saw one of the first creatures... it hadn't noticed you yet, which was great, as you noticing it almost made you well... there's no easy way to say it... empty your bowels._

_It resembled a toad, but it was entirely mutated by whatever the hell these "spore" things are. Firstly, the thing had no sign of a vault jumpsuit ever being on it, secondly, it really did make you think it was a plant as it was nothing but green, and there seemed to be large green things coming out of it's back, and thirdly, it was on all fours, like a common animal, but more of a monster then an animal. Then, it turned around and saw you, but more importantly, you saw it._

_Horrifyingly, while it's face was twisted just like the rest of the toad, you could still see a toad's face when you saw it. Rast, was especially horrified at this, and screamed nothing but, "kill it, shoot it, and make it die!"_

_Obviously, you and your group were ecstatic to kill this horrifying thing. Justin instantly launched several of his Bladed Trains, which landed and stuck into the Spore Carrier's flesh. It let out a terrifying scream, which caused you and Waldo to instantly fill it with as much lead as it took to kill it._

_It having enough, collapsed onto the ground and died. You all walked over to it's corpse, and just stared at in horror. The Spore Carrier didn't bleed blood, but some type of green liquid._

**Atticus:**"Ergh... let's just get through this as fast as possible."

**Waldo:**"If only we had some pyro weapons... or energy weapons. We could get through this easily. Though, as long as we get past the horde of them, we should be fine."

**Mynos:**"Let's get going then. Wait... do you even know which floor Torque's thing might be on, Justin?"

**Justin:**"That weird fortune teller in the sewer said the deepest part of the Vault, so has to be the fifth level."

**Waldo:** "*with a sigh* Great, as that's where it rests."  
><strong><br>Atticus:**"It?"

**Waldo:**"The source of the spores... you'll... you'll see."

_The entire group began to run through the Vault, wanting to get through it as fast as possible. Though of course, you questioned this plan, as it would instantly alert all the Spore Carriers to your presence, but if the horde was as big as Waldo was making it seem, then they'd no doubt find you eventually anyways._

_You ran past several of the Piranha Plants that Waldo spoke about. They were much larger than the Piranha Plants you had seen in books from your Vault, not to mention, they were dark green with light green spots, instead of red with white spots. It's teeth were just horrifying, as they were gigantic._

_The sight of them only made you run faster. You reached the elevator, and you quickly yelled at Justin to hurry up and fix it, but he kept yelling don't be rude, and that he was. You looked behind the group, and saw the most terrifying thing you had seen out here, which topped the Shell Ghouls, easily. There was a huge group of Spore Carriers running down the hall towards where the group was._

_Towards where you were._

_Thankfully though, the damned slow shy guy finally finished, and you all ran into the elevator, and you quickly slammed the button to close the door and descend to the fifth level. Then you just realized what you may have done was one of the most idiotic things you have done in your entire life... as... you had no fucking clue what might be waiting for you in the fifth level._

**End of Welcome to The Jungle!**


	6. An Obsessed Guy

**An Obsessed Guy**

_Cheery pre-war elevator music played, which did not fit the mood that you all were in at all. Maybe it was the fact that you were heading to the bottom level of a Vault filled with abominations, and who knows what is waiting on the bottom level. But hey, at least you went down the elevator in a catchy tune._

**Mynos:**"So... if we all die, I blame Rast."

**Rast:**"Why?"

**Atticus:**"To be fair... you don't help much in fights..."

**Justin:**"He's a damn dirty singer, that's why. Though, if he could sing as good as the guy who sung this song, he'd at least provide pretty good songs."

**Rast:**"I sing great!"

**Justin:** "Keep dreaming, Toady the Bastard, maybe you'll get there some day."  
><strong><br>Rast:**"By the fucking Star Spirits, and I sing god damn great, and I swear, if any of you says one more thing I'm going to fucking flip shit and beat the fuck out of all of you!"

_Your eyes widened, as you were not ready for Rast to explode like that about everybody mocking his singing. Then again, nobody was._  
><strong><br>Mynos:** "Calm down Rast... you have a hotter head than Justin when he talks about Torque."  
><strong><br>Justin:**"What's that supposed to mean?"

**Mynos:** "Well I mean, the way you talk when it's about Torque sounds like you're angry. Probably jealous."  
><strong><br>Justin:** "JEALOUS! I'm definitely a better repair guy than him! Though, he does have me on resources, but that was because he lived in a god damned paradise! You didn't have to scavenge wrenches, metal, or anything back then!"  
><strong><br>Mynos:**"Then why have you used so much time to search for his secret project?"

**Justin:**"Because I'm curious of what he thought up and built before that old bitch died."

**Waldo:**"I don't want to burst all of your conversations, but it's the end of the line... the elevator door is opening as I speak."

_You quickly made sure your pistol was fully loaded, and emerged out of the elevator with your group. It was simply a metal corridor, filled with plants, that led to what looked like a huge room, that had a few pipes sticking out of the greenery. There was a metal door past that, but it looked as if it was sealed up shut. You all proceeded to enter the large room, and then you almost, again, emptied your bowels all over. A large, thick, and decrepit green vine shot up into the air from the main pipe, and then several other smaller vines shot up from the smaller pipes around it. You quickly realized that all of them were piranha plants, which was pretty obvious now that you thought about it. The main Piranha Plant's bud was huge, and it was the same color as the ones you saw up above, but it was red with dark green spots. The other piranha plants were similar, but much tinier._

**Huge Piranha Plant:**"Oh, how I haven't had visitors in such a long time..."

_The huge piranha plant broke out in a severe coughing fit, dark green toxic liquid spurting out of his mouth. The group down below was cautions and stayed away from the spots it landed in, as the plants that got hit with the liquid began to die quickly._

**Huge Piranha Plant:**"Sorry... I've had... ergh, a sickness since... since they planted me in this pipe when I was a sapling. Of course, that may be because this isn't pure water I'm sitting in. It's got damned radiation... who in Petey's name would put a plant in irradiated water? Ergh... not to mention, I am quite old. Plus... no sunlight for almost ninety years is definitely unhealthy for a plant too. You can call me Sickly Piranha... I guess it works."

**Mynos:** "You're ninety years old? You were from before the bombs?"  
><strong><br>Sickly Piranha:**"I was a seed, from Lava Piranha... maybe you've heard of him. He was my father, and the Fat Plumber killed him. Or I think he did. I don't know, all I remember is I think my seed fell from him and landed somewhere on Mt Lavalava... then I sprung up, and at some point of time after that, Vault-Tec found me, and planted me here. I miss Lavalava... as all of those scientists just used me when I was heavily irradiated to make these creatures and feral piranha plants. Then they all killed the scientists. Pretty funny, honestly. You know, it's ironic, as I question the logic of me surviving this long in a pipe full of irradiation, but... I mean, my father grew from a lava pool. Being a plant and all, you would assume that would be the opposite type of habitat you would be going for... anyhow, enough babbling from this old plant... what do you people want?"

**Justin:**"Did a Spike Top come through here many, many years ago?"

**Sickly Piranha:**"A spike top? Did you say a spike top? That is what you said, wasn't it?"

**Justin:** "Yes."  
><strong><br>Sickly Piranha:**"Oh boy, I never thought this day would come. You see... many years ago, a spike top approached me, just as all of you did. He was holding a strange item, what looked like a cube of some sort. It was a rather large cube... hm, maybe cube isn't the word to call it. A box. Anyhow, we discussed, and he had told me several things that had happened on the surface, and especially the part about the bombs, which was obvious. Anyways, he asked me if he could hide something away here... to never be touched again, as he said it shouldn't, and he was ashamed of himself for making such a deadly thing. He also said whatever he built was an obvious sign of his insanity, and for some strange reason, he said he couldn't stop building these things. He claimed it to be something called, the Builder's Sickness. Why, as we talked, he was building a robotic piranha out of some scrap metal and components he got from around here somewhere. It was amazing, as it worked and everything. Anyhow, before he left, he made blueprints of the robot piranha, dismantled it, and then placed all of it with the box... he also asked me if I could guard all these things, from whoever wanted them that found their way here. I promised I would to him... so... please, go back, leave this place."

**Mynos:** "I was wondering why you popped out immediately when we entered... you're the guardian of this place."  
><strong><br>Justin:**"I'm sorry, but I have to get past you."

_You weren't ready for it, but you somehow knew Justin had planned for this since the moment you stepped into the Vault. Suddenly, Justin shot out a rather large blade from some type of machine out of his Rock-It launcher and at one of the smaller Sickly Piranhas, wanting to take out the side ones. The blade cut through the vine, and the Small Sickly Piranha's bud fell to the ground._

**Mynos:**"Justin, no!"

**Sickly Piranha:**"I see... I guess this is the only choice, then."

_The Sickly Piranha let out a rather large, yet still weakish roar, and Spore Carriers emerged from the greenery around in the room._

**Waldo:**"I always pictured this moment... but I never expected that I would not want to fight this battle..."

_It was quite clear that none of the group supported what Justin had just did, but none of them or you had a choice in the matter, as now that the Sickly Piranha had awakened the Spore Carriers, this had turned into an all-out battleground._

_Mynos, was slashing through toad and goomba Spore Carriers, you were simply firing at the Spore Carriers that were sprinting towards you, Waldo was spraying his ammo of his submachine gun towards several Spore Carriers, and Rast was simply running away from pursuers._

_Justin was fighting the Sickly Piranhas by launching EOC (explode-on-contact) Fireflowers from his Rock-It Launcher at the smaller Piranhas._

**Sickly Piranha:**"You lack the wisdom that I hold in ever little sapling... it's unfortunate, as I do not wish to kill the only survivors I have encountered in these many years except for the Spike Top, but I do not like thieves either."

_The Sickly Piranha and it's smaller counterparts began a collaborative coughing fit, and were launching all the toxic liquid at Justin, but he was a rather quick one, as he dodged most of it._

**Justin:**"I must get what that damned Torque left here, and if you would have just allowed me it, then I wouldn't have had to do this!"

_Justin was pulling out something rather dangerous looking. It looked as if it was a huge metal canister of gasoline, but... it looked as if it had a small leak, as it dripped. You quickly realized that Justin was planning on shooting it at the open flames... which would no doubt be catastrophic for the Sickly Piranha._  
><strong><br>Sickly Piranha:** "You fool! If you plan to launch that can of gasoline towards the open flames that YOU, yourself caused, this whole chamber will erupt in flames, killing yourself, and your group! Surely technology isn't that worth a sacrifice..."  
><strong><br>Justin: **"It is... and I'm not afraid of what will happen in the afterlife, whatever it may be. For I can fix and build anything from practically nothing!"

**Mynos:**"Damn it Justin, you obsessed jackass! It doesn't matter if you can build a gigantic airship that's on fire that can create life under it, if you burn yourself, and all of us to death!"

**Justin:**"... A gigantic airship that's on fire that can-that sounds so incredibly useless, who the hell would ever build something like that? It doesn't matter, I got to get Torque's last creation."

_You watched as Justin shot the huge can of gasoline towards the open flames, and fire spread quickly. Flames covered the Piranhas, and most of the Spore Carriers that were running around quickly were caught on fire._

**Sickly Piranha:**"So... I die... on fire... it's ironic, as I'm dying in the same state my father died in... I think, I can see him..."

_The Sickly Piranhas died, and most of the Spore Carriers fell over, burning to death. Justin sprinted for the door that led out of the room, and launched a wind-up bob-omb at the door, which blew it open. The rest of the group chased after Justin, through the new made entrance, away from the once plant covered haven of the Sickly Piranha... now entirely burning._

**End of An Obsessed Guy**


	7. Out of the Vault, Into The Sewers

**Out of the Vault, Into The Sewers**

**Mynos:**"Justin! What you did back there was fucked up!"

_The agile Justin, which you and everybody else could see speeding down the hall simply continued on._

**Justin:**"He was an obstacle! Obstacles are destroyed or removed from the path you're trying to get across!"

_Justin launched another bob-omb out of his launcher at the next sealed door that was going to block him from continuing._

**Rast:**"Damn it! Stop! I can't run that fast with my lute..."

_The obsessed guy entered the next room, which you could see a rather large metal wall in, which no doubt blocked the entrance into the room a second time. The wall was thick, and it looked as if it wasn't built there by Vault-Tec. Justin leaped up into the air, and hovered up and above the metal wall._

**Mynos:**"You're a Fly Guy too? Damn it Justin!"

_Mynos repeatedly slammed on the metal wall, even creating a very annoying sound by running his blades against the metal. But no response was gotten from Justin, on the other side._

**Justin's Voice:**"The mecha plant, and the box of Torque... your, BIG secret, heh... well, oh, box of wonder, what do you hold? As... you're much smaller than I was predicting. Eh? It's... just a rusted piece of garbage. It doesn't open, IT'S JUST GOD DAMNED RUSTED SCRAP METAL! This is your big crazy last creation? NO, I know you hold the real secret somewhere in this god damned Vault! I don't care if I have to search every inch!"

_You could easily tell by the voice, that Justin was enraged beyond belief. There were several sounds, as if Justin was building something from the other side, but it was already obvious what he was building. Especially when the robotic piranha plant burst a hole wide open in Torque's metal wall that was meant to block this room off. It happened so quick that you didn't even get a chance to look at the robotic piranha._

**Obsessed Justin:**"Find Torque's skeleton, he's surely hiding it with his dead body, I'm SURE of it! Even if he isn't, I'll tap into the spiritual world to pry it from his cold dead hands! Well, undead hands or, AGH IT DOESN'T MATTER!"

_Justin's speech was reduced to insane babbling, as he ran down the hallway with his new mechanical pet close behind him. As Justin had ran, he dropped a small, rusted, metal box behind him. You couldn't help but pick it up. Suddenly, the rust was replaced with brilliant shining light. Justin turned around and saw the box shining with light, and realized he had made a rather large mistake, so he sped right back towards you, but a random metal wall shot up in front of him, blocking him from you and the others. Of course, this was a double-edged sword, as now you were stuck in here, if there wasn't a door that led back on the other side of this now passable metal wall, thanks to the hole._

**Mynos:** "Why is that thing shining?"  
><strong><br>Waldo:** "To think that this Torque fellow would choose my home of all places to guard something... so... interesting."  
><em><br>You didn't even have time to answer back, as suddenly, time stopped entirely. You couldn't move, and neither could any of the others, but you felt as if you were the only still conscience one among them. You saw that the lights had gone out too, and there was a blue light beginning to manifest and move in front of you. It seemed as if it was trying to shape itself into a certain shape._

_It changed into the shape of a boo, a chomp, a koopa, Bowser, and then the Fat Plumber, and then finally it found it's desired shape of a spike top, that had a rusted wrench sitting on top of it, where it's spike would be._****

**...Torque?**: "This ghost hologram, is meant for a yoshi named... uh... ATTIC! I think. I'm just going to call him by that. But if the receiver of this message isn't Attic, then something horrible enough that could alter the flow of time has occurred, as my great yarn time predicting machine is never wrong, and neither am I. FOR I AM THE GREAT TORQUE! And, I'll assume that isn't the case. You might be wondering, did I just freeze time a second ago? Well, actually, a nothing ago? AS TIME'S FROZEN. GET IT? It's a joke I like to do when I do the thing... but, you're frozen, so the joke is lost upon you until you thaw in what is the warm pool of time. But, yeah, I did just freeze time. Did I prevent you from speaking, and you friends from witnessing any of this, and possibly causing you to look like an insane person in the future when you explain this to them? Of course. How? With cheerio time particles. I cannot explain it, for it's too complex for sane people to understand. Why? I like an all-out entrance, what, with your friend becoming insane in the head like I am, the freezing of time, the whole hologram thing, the shining box of light... it's all in my scheme of brilliance. Anyhow, to the mustard covered meat of this hologram sandwich. I apologize if my insanity frightens you, but the things I've seen man... they sure do add the sugar of insanity to my crazy pancakes. Gah, listen to me. Mustard covered and meat filled hologram sandwiches, sugar of insanity on pancakes of craziness... I'm a GEN-IUS STILL! Anyhow, I've built several robot children, then a robot school, and then? Guess. Oh wait, you can't. A ROBOTIC ARSONIST! Oh how it was tragic, the drama of the school house burning, and all the little robotic toads dying. Funny story, I programmed them to know the depression I would assume that would come with death. I'm a little bit cruel no doubt, as I marketed the whole thing, plus a few other scenes, as the Technological Opera, starring in Waffle Kingdom! Unfortunately, my robot arsonist malfunctioned, and burnt the whole audience to death. Oh wait no, he didn't malfunction. I PROGRAMMED FOR HIM TO DO THAT TO! THEY NEVER EXPECTED IT! Then... boredom, so I dismantled all of the ones that survived the fire. Technology, is a good thing, but can lead only to one road. As you have no doubt, seen, if I would have continued down that road for much longer, I would have destroyed not only the Kingdoms, but the entire universe as we know it, in an insane, and comical fashion. Ergh... while, this will be a hologram, I am getting very tired of speaking, so I will take a second of much needed air, for my old body. Though, it won't be any amount of time for you, as you're frozen. Ah, breeeeeathing now."

**Torque's Hologram**: "Anyhow, it's obvious that me stopping myself didn't matter much, as there's nothing up there anymore anyways, apparently to my yarn's predictions! Though things will only get worse if you let... uh, what's his name... OH! Jus... ahhh... Juicetin the Shy Guy get the filthy hands of himself all over the cube of secrets. Well, he technically already did, but you've awakened it. Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be speaking to you, Attic! But damn those shy guys! Always touchin' all over my things. He's like past me, which I've actually slapped before. True story. He'll grow insane like me, and he ab-SOLUTELY cannot find his project of deadly assrape and annihilation. While mine was an original creation, he will no doubt find mine in the box if he can get it, and steal it, and call it his own. I, fucking, hate, plagiarism. Possibly even more than those shy guys. I mean, where'd they come from? Why do they wear those god damned masks at ALL TIMES? Are they hiding secrets? Can I have secrets? Then they say no. THEN I THREATEN TO MAKE A WHOLE GOD DAMN ARMY OF KILL BOTS AND GENOCIDE ALL OF THEM! Oh man... damn rages about rude beings withholding knowledge. Anyhow... I honestly don't know how I got from building rigs for kart racing in Waffle Kingdom, to... kill bot creation, but hey, everybody has their hobby. I just love mine a bit too much. Wait, that's insane. How the hell can you love something that you do perfect at, too much? Obviously you're just not loving it enough. Argh, damn it, I'm babbling again aren't I? Look, there's a bunch of shards laying around in different places that goes to this box. Find them. You're the chosen one to unlock my secrets. And I literally mean you're the chosen one. Not some favoritism prophecy bullshit, this yarn picked you. Also, Juicetin isn't all that bad. Go to the sewers, talk to the future telling person, which is totally lame, as why have a person do it for you when you can create a yarn invention to do it for you? But, the person has the key to your friend's insanity. Me, I was waaaaaaaaay off the deep handle by the time I learned of the cure of the Fixer's Madness. Anyways, I'm going to go take a dump and you can continue with your adventure and whatever. Oh, and I'll even take you guys to the sewer. Greatest date ever, am I right? Anyhow, POWER OF THE TOAST, ACTIVATE! Also, watch out for the flying bananas. FLYING BANANAS CAN'T TALK! Funny story, I actually went to a different universe and made someone insane with that phrase. It was cool."

_After Torque's insane ranting ended, blue light shone everywhere, and you were blinded by it temporarily. You opened your eyes, to see you, and the rest of your group, standing in the bowels of the Rogueport Sewer... yay, what a nice place to end up._

**Mynos**: "What... all I saw was this blue thing, then this light, and now we're in the sewers."

_You looked down at the Box of Torque... it was back in it's original form, but it was much less rusty than before. You actually saw that the box was incomplete, after all. Of course, the rust hid that before..._

**Rast**: "Where'd Mc Insane Pants Guy go?"  
><strong><br>Waldo**: "I don't know..."

**Mynos**: "Whatever, Justin turned on us in a second for that damned box. Let's just get out of these damned sewers before the Creeks get us."

**Atticus**: "Uh... Creeks?"

**Rast**: "Ever hear of the Squeeks in your Vault? Most were thieves, and what not? Well, when the bombs were dropping, the Squeeks immediately ran to the Sewers, trying to escape atomic fire, and all that good stuff. Well... obviously, they didn't escape it. They mutated and became Creeks. Much, much larger, and much more feral versions."  
><strong><br>Waldo**: "Wait... there was a gang of Squeeks in my Vault... they called themselves the Tunnel Squeeks, and repeatedly said that they ruled."

**Mynos**: "... Why is that relevant?"

**Waldo**: "I'm pretty sure a lot of them before, the whole, plant massacre thing... abandoned the Vault and ran into the sewers. You think that they became Creeks like the others?"

**Mynos**: "Maybe... I don't know, let's go and see."

_You decided not to tell them about the whole thing about curing Justin just yet, you figured you may as well as see what you'll run into down here. Then, then you got right to it. A huge chamber, and there was a huge caged off area, which you saw a lone wizzerd, shaking the cage._  
><strong><br>Wizzerd**: "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, LET ME IN YOU FUCKING RAT, I KNOW YOU CAN OPEN THE GOD DAMN GATE BY SITTING ON THAT PRESSURE PLATE, YOU FAT ASS!"

**Mynos**: "What the fuck is that thing?"

**Rast**: "A wizzerd. I don't know what it's supposed to be, either."

**Wizzerd**: "Oh shit, people. YOU WANT TO FIGHT, BITCHES?"

**Waldo**: "This guy has a screw loose."

**Warren the Wizzerd**: "Come on! Let's fight! You're coming here to ambush the Great Warren, so you can get all the treasure for yourself! It's mine! Mine mine mine mine! I'll unleash the lightning, if I have to."

_Suddenly the Wizzerd's several hands began to pulse with electricity. But you didn't care about that, as suddenly the sewer's moist floor began to shake, as if something big was heading your way._

**Warren:**"Oh? Finally show your pretty fucking face, you dirty ass sewer Creek?"

_Very quickly, you saw what looked like a gigantic Squeek behind the caged off area, except, it looked nothing like a squeek, obviously. All it had in resemblance, was it's shape, but you're definitely not focusing on the shape of the abomination you're facing THIS time. It was huge, had long horribly sharp claws and teeth, and it's fur... okay, look, it's a gigantic sewer rat, you simply think. Actually, that was probably the best description for it. Quick, and accurate. Not to mention the horde of smaller Creeks at his or her paws. Then, the Gigantic Creek stomped down, and then the caged off area was opened, and they all swarmed the group and the odd, and overly violent Wizzerd._

**End of Out of the Vault, Into The Sewers**


	8. Hijinks In The Sewer

**Hijinks In The Sewer**

_Mynos slashed away through the several small creeks as they tried to swarm him. You were obviously focusing on the big problem in this problem filled sewer, the gigantic one. You were putting all of your ammo into the Creek, but it didn't even really affect the Creek that much, if anything, it just angered him. Then, finally, for the first time while you were outside, you ran out of ammo. Not to mention, all of the bullet holes you put in the Gigantic Creek got it's attention, and now it's focusing on you, and all you have is an empty pistol, and a bloodied bat. You don't even remember what the blood on the bat was from... those Shell Ghouls earlier today? Probably._

**Atticus:** "Shit! Out of ammo, and the damned thing's after me now!"  
><strong><br>Waldo:**"I got your back!"

_Then to save you from being eaten by a gigantic sewer rat, Waldo began to fire all of his rounds in the Gigantic Creek's direction, easily getting his attention. It growled and snarled, as it was about to crush the lone goomba._

_Also, you just realized that Warren, the insane bloodthirsty Warren had disappeared from the battlefield. It was up to you, to save Waldo and kill the gigantic sewer rat. But, all you had was a baseball bat._

**Atticus:**"Mynos! Kill it!"

**Mynos:** "Jesus Christ kid! Do I have to do all the climatic kills for you? You have to do it sometimes too!"  
><em><br>Now you felt all the pressure, but you had to succeed. You saw the opportunity, already. The sewer rat wasn't facing you, it had it's tail to you. You grabbed the baseball bat off of his back, and leaped onto the tail of the huge Creek, and ran up it's back, and ran all the way to the back of the Creek's head. You slammed the baseball bat into the back of the giant creek's head, several times. It growled and snarled, and began to move fast around the room, trying to get you off. You held on though, and maintained your balance like somebody riding a heater like a mechanical bull would. You don't even know where that popped up in your head from._

**Mynos:** "... Maybe I should have killed it, after all."  
><strong><br>Rast:**"Putting it all up to the kid, probably not a good idea."

**Mynos:**"Well, I'm not a mentor every day."

**Rast:**"A mentor? Are you on Jetooma?"

**Mynos:**"Well I mean, what else would I be to the kid?"

**Rast:**"... his cause of death?"

**Mynos:**"Hey! You've been traveling with me for I don't even remember how long and you're still alive, with your gay little lute."

**Rast:**"For one, it's not gay or little, for two, you didn't factor in all of the close calls and stupid things you've done over the years."

_You began to tune out Mynos and Rast's argument, as obviously, you had more important things on your mind right now. Like, for example, how are you going to kill this rampaging giant sewer rat that you're riding on the back of? Well, you improvised, obviously._

_As the giant Creek rampaged, you were able to wrap your arms with the baseball bat around to the Creek's neck, and you pulled your bat upwards towards it's neck, and began to choke the Creek._

* * *

><p><strong>Mynos:<strong> "Holy fuck, he's actually doing it!"  
><em><br>You could sense the fact that he was surprised by the way he had said that... or, he underestimated you. Of course, the giant Creek wasn't dead yet. Though most of the smaller ones had been slashed and stomped to death by the rest of the group._

_The enormous Creek was rampaging even more, but you refused to let go of the bat, or get flung off. As time went on, the Creek's movements began to slow and calm down, and eventually, stopped entirely. You made sure that it was really dead, and then put your bat on your back again._

_You carefully walked down the rat's back, and got down from it._

**Rast:**"First time for everything, I guess..."

**Atticus:**"Definitely the first time I've ever suffocated a giant rat with a baseball bat in a sewer."

**Mynos:**"Well-hey, where did that Wizzerd thing go anyways?"

_It was quite obvious where he had walked off to, as much profanity was being heard from the next room.  
><em>  
><strong>?:<strong>"You dirty... uh, whatever you are! You just electrocuted me!"

**Warren's Voice:**"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SHOCKED, THEN GET BACK FROM MY TREASURE, YOU LITTLE FUGLY ASS MICE!"

_Without any hesitation, you and the group proceeded past the once caged area, to where the argument was coming from. They came to a site of a huge argument. There was an enormous pile of gold coins, gems, valuable looking statues, and several treasure chests sticking out of the pile. But... some of it was covered in Creek droppings. Warren was floating in front of the pile, and his hands were yet again, covered with lightning. There was a large amount of angry looking squeeks in leather jackets in front of Warren. Several of them even had shades on._

**Squeek One:**"Hey! Whassa matter, you shocking dumb jerk! We found this first!"

**Warren:** "Like hell you did, you damned dirty rats!"  
><strong><br>All Squeeks:**"Dirty rats?"

_All the Squeeks charged at Warren, and swarmed him. The floating Wizzerd was eventually fully covered in Squeeks, that were clawing and biting him everywhere, but a blue glow was seen through the cracks that weren't covered by squeeks. Warren let out a yell, and let out a burst of lightning around him, which sent all of the Squeeks to the ground._  
><em><br>They all scurried away back to their spot. Just then, Warren and the Squeeks had finally noticed your group._

**Squeek Two:**"Oh look, more chumps coming to steal what's rightfully ours!"

**Warren:**"Hey, you from before! Help me against these damned vermin!"

_Then, one of the Squeeks noticed Waldo who had been standing behind the group, deliberately._

**Squeek Three:** "Waldo! You remember what happened in the Vault, don't you? Poor little Squeekly died from your medicine! Right after becoming a plant!"  
><strong><br>Waldo:**"My medicine was supposed to make them get better from their illness... but then he, and everyone else changed!"

**Squeek One:**"Lies! You always hated us Tunnel Squeeks! You wanted to turn us all into plants, didn't you? Yeah, you did!"

**All Squeeks:** "Yeah! You did! You so did!"  
><strong><br>Waldo:**"Vault-Tec wanted you to become plants, it was their experiment! I knew nothing about it... to Vault-Tec, you were all lab rats!"

_All of the raging Squeeks became very quiet, and shared a look of shock mixed with disgust._

**Squeek Two:**"We knew you hated us, but damn... hey guys, we're nothing but some lab rats!"

**Waldo:**"I didn't say that! I said Vault-Tec thought you were all lab rats! Hell, we were all lab rats in that Vault... even me."

**Squeek Three:**"Then we Tunnel Squeeks will show you and Vault-Tec how we rule, and how you, Vault-Tec, and your little group of weaklings are lab rats!"

_The Tunnel Squeeks very quickly tried to swarm Waldo, but the entire group was able to smack down the assault of the Squeeks, killing several Squeeks in the process._  
><strong><br>Squeek One:** "Gah! Enough! Tunnel Squeeks! Tactic T101!"  
><em><br>Suddenly all the Tunnel Squeeks ran up the front of Warren, down his back, and then towards the gold pile. The Tunnel Squeeks literally formed a purple tornado around the gold pile. When they stopped, there was just the pile of all the Creek droppings that had covered some of the gold. The Tunnel Squeeks had all the gold and other valuable items on their backs. Surprisingly, they were even able to carry the treasure chests on their back._  
><strong><br>Squeek One:**"Hey! Wizzerd boy! We left you a treasure chest with the most valuable things in the pile of poop! Go dive for it!"

_All the Tunnel Squeeks fled out of the room, past a surprised and stunned Warren, and the group.  
><em>  
><strong>Warren:<strong>"That's obviously a lie... but at the same time... it could be true."

**Mynos:**"... You're seriously not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?"

**Warren:**"... TO THE TREASURE!"

_You couldn't help but bust out laughing when Warren leaped, well, floated, into the pile of Creek droppings in search of hidden treasure._

**Warren:**"... Nope. Just a... paper note. Too bad I can't read..."

_Warren emerged from the pile, and wiped himself off with his several hands, and wiped off the note, and urged you to read it for him. You just realized that reading was probably not even common knowledge out here. It was obvious that it wasn't, but you never thought about it until Warren said he couldn't read._

_You held your nose with one hand, and grabbed the note with the horrible stench._

**Atticus Reading the Note:** "If you're reading this, oh my God you actually fell for it. Hahahaha, TUNNEL SQUEEKS RULE!"  
><strong><br>Warren:**"... My pride. Broken. Uh... HEY! You guys didn't even stop them! It's your fault they stole my treasure! I'm going to travel with you and be the leader of your group until I get every inch of gold back!"

**Mynos:**"Uh... what?"

**Warren:**"You heard me!"

**Rast:**"Mynos is the leader. Also, why would we even want you to travel with us? Did you smell yourself lately?"

**Mynos:** "I'm the leader? I thought we were just a group working together as we traveled the post apocalyptic world."  
><strong><br>Warren:**"I don't care! This is happening whether you like it or no-"

**Justin's Voice:**"I WILL HAVE MY BOOOOOOX. RAGH!"

_As sudden and random that Justin's voice was, he even more randomly busted through one of the sewer walls into the sewer, along with his robot piranha plant, which he had nicknamed Sparky. You didn't know how they had just burst through a sewer wall, as it was made of stone, and you didn't know how he got there from being in the Vault from before, but that wasn't important right now. Justin was a lot different, even though it hadn't been that long since you last saw him. For instance, there was a wrench growing out of the back of his hood for some reason. You didn't care that much though, as you and your group was already gone, and you were close behind them. Warren eventually found out that you all had began running, and caught up with you, as Justin chased all of you._

**Warren:** "Who is that guy, and why is there a wrench growing out of the back of his head?"  
><strong><br>Rast:**"Let's just say he's insane, and leave all the explaining for later, alright? Though, I have no fucking clue why he has a wrench coming out of his head."

_Suddenly, a hooded being emerged in front of the group out of nowhere, but you were the only one who seemed like they had seen him._

**Hooded Being:**"Come with me, Atticus."

_Instinctively, you followed the hooded being who took a turn in the sewers' halls. You quickly realized, not only did you get away from Justin, you got away from your group. There was a hut made of scrap metal, and the hooded being sat inside of it holding a glowing glass ball._

**Hooded Being:**"My name is Mertod, a shaman. From even before the bombs. You may have been told about me from the obsessed person currently chasing your friends, and Torque's hologram. But that matters not, as your future awaits."

**Atticus:**"You have the cure to... Fixer's Madness, or whatever Torque called it?"

**Mertod:**"In time. The crystal ball is calling for you, and you alone. For reasons even I do not know."

**Atticus:**"It'll tell me my future?"

_You slowly walked towards the hut, beginning to trust this mysterious shaman more than you originally did._

**Mertod:**"No, it'll show you it."

_You got closer, and looked deep into the crystal ball._

* * *

><p><em>Several visions flashed before you, rampantly. You saw what looked like Mynos fighting Justin in front of what looked like a giant nail halfway pounded into the sewer's floor. The vision morphed, and changed into something else.<em>

_You then saw the inside of a large building full with heavily armored shy guys standing as guards with weapons you had never seen before, and there was a goomba and a bean person arguing in the background. Yet again the vision changed into something else._

_This time it was your group on the road heading towards a still standing forest, which you knew from your Vault's history class was Boggly Woods, home of the punies. But your group got into a fight with part blue enemies that could go underground. The image changed once again, and you couldn't help but wonder how many of these you would see before you would return to reality?_

_Now, it showed you and your group fighting several dark koopatrols within the now chaos filled woods._  
><em><br>Then, you saw your group finding a civilization, and you agreed to help out the town from... actually, you didn't hear what they asked you to do. But then you saw yourself and the rest fighting a bunch of fuzzies in a cave, while there were shaded figures lurking around._

_After that, the image changed once again, and showed your group approaching a dark and evil looking castle sitting in the water, near the coast._

_Again, it changed, and you saw a large skeleton of a dragon at the bottom of a pit of some sort. You saw some shaded figures doing something to it that made it come back to life. A fierce battle ensued, and echoed through the Pit, and you could see yourself ahead of your group helping someone walk to where you had originally emerged from the Vault. You could see the Sun Over the Charred Horizon. Then the vision changed one more time, and you could see your entire group, and that elderly bean person you had seen in the one vision._

_You also saw a shaded figure among the group, but you couldn't make out who it was._

_You were in the middle of all of them, and you were holding up the shining Box of Torque. Suddenly, Mynos, who was standing directly next to you in the vision, began to shine, and you saw a more in-depth vision of him._

_Mynos was covered in blood, and he looked much more savage than he did normally in fights. Then you realized it, he wasn't being attacked by any raiders or anything, he was approaching a peaceful civilization. You saw goombas and toads scream, as if warning the rest of the town, but Mynos charged them, and brutally slashed through them. You watched as Mynos brutally murdered the entire town, and set it on fire, killing even children inside. As the vision of Mynos' madness faded, all you could hear was the roaring flames and the laughing of an insane person._

_When it fully faded, Mynos from the frozen scene of your entire group standing there, faded away. The next one was Waldo._

_Waldo, unlike Mynos, was doing something heroic. Waldo ducked behind cover as he took on a whole swarm of Doogan Mutants, only being motivated by the desire to save the many goombas in the cage behind the mutants. Even though it was bad odds, considering it was a goomba against a horde of gigantic mutants, Waldo had concocted a substance that was deadly to mutants, or those tainted by FEV. He defeated the mutants, and freed the goombas. Some time in the future, those goombas went along to form a town, and they named it after Waldo. Waldo's Town stood for many years, until the Doogan Mutants had made it there, many years after Waldo saved the goombas. Though, the town successfully stood against the mutants in many skirmishes thanks to the concoction that Waldo himself had made, but eventually the mutants somehow formed an immunity to it._

_Waldo like Mynos, faded from the frozen scene of your group. Were you going to see the futures of all of them? Even the bean person you didn't even know, and the shaded figure? The next one was Warren._

_Warren, being extremely selfish and greedy, chased down the Tunnel Squeeks many, many times. Most of the times he had tried to catch them or defeat them became a hilarious tale. In fact, one toad, even made a book full of the tales, and earned many gold coins for providing humor to the darkness of the wastes. Not to mention, people who could read that got the book spread it around, and even taught other people to read it. Warren had found out about the book, and grew enraged, so he chased down the author, but the author had predicted this, and rigged it from the start. When Warren barged into the author's hideout, the Tunnel Squeeks and the author sprung a trap, and caged Warren. They put him up for display for all the people to see, for all of the stealing and beating up he had done to acquire the pile of gold and treasure that the Tunnel Squeeks had stole from him in the first place._

_Warren like the others, faded from the scene. This time it was Rast's turn._

_Rast, one day had finally found out that his singing was less than good, so he smashed his lute against the skull of his number one critic. Mynos. You were capable of preventing a fight from ensuing, and then none of you spoke of it ever again after that day. However, Rast did begin to dabble into something he WAS good at, which could be seen from how well he smashed the lute against Mynos' head. Drumming. He was so well liked, he even began to give lessons to those who wanted to learn._

_As Rast faded from the scene, you couldn't help but say the names of who was left. Yourself, obviously, the elderly bean guy, and then of course Justin..._

_The Elderly Bean Guy was next, it seemed. Apparently, he was one hundred and eight years old at the present year, but he end up living to be one hundred and seventy two years old. You had no fucking clue how he managed to live that long, but you couldn't help but envy him. Except, the part where all the old jokes just got more and more rampant each year. The old bean claimed seniority over the entire faction of the heavily armored shy guys you had seen earlier, as apparently the system in their group was run by seniority. The Elderly Bean Guy had more seniority than everyone, and actually succeeded in taking leadership... and he actually had a son at the age of one hundred and sixty three. Again, you had no fucking clue how._

_The elderly bean guy faded, and the only ones that were left were you and Justin. You let the shining Box of Torque fall to the ground, and then you and Justin walked closer to it. Light shined in your eyes, and you weren't able to see what was in it, as you were coming back into reality._

* * *

><p><strong>Atticus:<strong>"Holy... all of that felt like it took ages, but now that I'm out of it, it feels like it was only a second ago before I looked into it."

**Mertod:** "Yeah... it's like that for everyone. Also, you cannot tell anyone about what you've seen. While you have the knowledge of the future... well, a glimpse of it, you cannot share it with others, as it is a gift. Even though, as it becomes more clear, it can be a burden."  
><strong><br>Atticus:** "I... uh... well, what about the cure for my friend?"  
><strong><br>Mertod:** "You may have seen it in the visions, but a fight is already in progress between your friend Mynos, and Justin. Mynos is enraged at Justin, and because he believes that he's unable to be helped, he WILL kill him if you don't get there fast enough. Will you? Well, I can see the future, but I like to keep some secrets. Also, everything you saw in the future, remember... the future does not sit on concrete supports. The cure, is quite simple. The nail, it's already in place, but you must take the hammer to him. It's rumored to be of the Fat Plumber himself."  
><em><br>You, taking Mertod's warning seriously, ran out of the scrap metal hut with the newly acquired legendary hammer of the Fat Plumber, and back into the main sewer chamber. You quickly ran in the direction that your group and Justin were running until you heard the sounds of the fight, and found it. The fight was already far into it, and Sparky the Plant was so damaged, it was powered down, and Justin was on his knees, badly wounded._

**Mynos:**"Damn it Justin... it didn't have to be this way."

**Justin:** "Well? Come on then... if I don't get the box, then you or any of them will never be safe while I stand... I'll build anything and everything I can to take your lives... especially Atticus, stealing the box away from me, when Torque had tricked me with it's appearance."  
><strong><br>Mynos:**"Rest, old friend."

_You entered the chamber with the old rusty nail that was halfway pounded into the sewer floor, right at the moment of Mynos about to finish off Justin._

**Atticus:**"Wait!"

**Mynos:** "... Atticus? Where did you go, man? I thought that plant got you while Justin was chasing us..."  
><strong><br>Atticus:**"You didn't see the shaman?"

**Rast:**"Shaman...? All those guys died out years ago..."

**Atticus:**"There's one left apparently. His name is Mertod. He gave me the cure to Justin's madness."

**Justin:** "Madness? I... I am not mad. I just want what is rightfully mine."  
><strong><br>Atticus:** "Justin! Did you notice the nail in the ground?"  
><strong><br>Justin:**"Notice it? It's been driving me fucking crazy, there's nothing more I hate than a not fully pounded in nail! It's just there... mocking my lack of a hammer. What type of repair guy am I, to not have a hammer? Actually, I might be the best repair man, being able to repair things without a hammer... yeah, probably the second one."

_You launched the hammer to Justin, who leaped up into the air and caught it, despite his wounds._

**Justin:**"This hammer... it's... the Fat Plumber's but... how...?"

**Atticus:**"Pound in the nail."

_Justin shrugged, and flew up to the top of the nail, and Mynos simply scratched his head, confused at what this was going to accomplish. Justin slammed the hammer onto the head of the nail, and each time he slammed it, it got down closer to the ground a few inches more each time. When it reached almost fully pounded into the ground, by itself, it shot back upwards. Justin, with a look of rage on his face, did it again, but this time it was faster. This happened several times, and as Justin did it, you could notice that the wrench that was coming out of the back of his head began to grow smaller and smaller, until it fully went back into his head. When it did, Justin slammed the nail fully into the ground._

**Justin:**"Woo... that was... strangely satisfying... even though it was so repetitive. Also, weird, I don't feel as insane anymore, and my wounds are gone."

_Just then, time stopped again, and the box that was in your bag, you knew was probably shining again. Torque's hologram showed up again._  
><strong><br>Torque's Hologram:**"If you're seeing this, then yet again I have failed to make a machine to consume all of the future, and then ingest, and dispose of it in the past. No, I'm kidding, that sounds pretty insane, but it's way over the stupidity limit for the things I build. Anyhow! Juicetin has been cured, Attic! Huzzah, and such for you! As his power has been increasified by a very repetitive task I call, are you ready? You'll never guess the name before I say it. GRINDING! Even the smallest thing you do can make you better at something. Anyhow, there's a shard of the thing you need for the box on top of the pounded in nail. When the pipe comes down from the ceiling, just sneak over there and grab it without them noticing. Past Torque out! I should go back to Waffle Kingdom one day, and demand for my god damned pancakes I never got. Nah."

_Just like the first time, you knew that Torque was bat shit insane, but for some reason, you didn't dislike it that much. As Torque had said, a green rusted pipe descended from the ceiling, and the rest of your group shrugged, and went in it. You very quickly ran over to the pounded in nail, and grabbed what seemed to be the shard that Torque was talking about. You then ran into the pipe then, as well._

_Unfortunately, when you emerged into wherever the pipe went, you were met by the heavily armored shy guys you had seen in the one vision of the future._  
><strong><br>Shy Guy Soldier One:** "I don't know who any of you are, or how you got the pipe to come down in the sewers, but... you just can't be barging in here, our headquarters like that."  
><strong><br>?:**"Hey! Is that the Wizzerd I think it is? Oh, you made a mistake coming here."

_Suddenly Warren looked extremely terrified, and turned around was about to float back into the pipe, but a green hand grabbed onto the fleeing wizzerd, and pulled him past the Shy Guy Soldiers, and sounds of beating and Warren crying was heard from beyond the Shy Guy Soldiers._

**Warren:**"Damn it Lean! I'm sorry for all the things I did in your Vault! Just quit hitting me with your walking cane!"

**Lean?:**"WALKING CANE? This is my beating rod, or do you have a worse memory than me? All the times you made fun of my aching knees..."

_Cries from Warren were heard again, as so were the sounds of beating._

**Warren:**"Damn it! Screw your aching knees! You just gave me a concussion Lean Bean!"

**?:**"What the hell is going on down here?"

**Lean Bean:**"Oh, Three Chomp... a bunch of these young people entered from the old pipe entrance that goes to the sewer, and then this punk from my old Vault showed up with them... I just had to beat him again at least once."

_Three Chomp? Lean Bean? Beating rod? Aching knees? Heavily armored shy guys? What the hell was going on here? You didn't even know._

**End of **Hijinks In The Sewer**  
><strong>


	9. To The Forest!

**To The Forest!**

_You along with the rest, explained everything that had happened so far to the Shy Guys, and their leader._  
><strong><br>Shy Guy Leader:** "So, this was just all a misunderstanding, then? You all are just wastelanders who managed to somehow get the hammer of the Fat Plumber in the sewer, and not our sworn enemies trying to infiltrate our home."  
><strong><br>Mynos:**"... Who are your sworn enemies?"

**Shy Guy Leader:** "Our enemies are the Koopa Troop, and those other shy guys that infest our original home, the Toy Box, which is all the way back in Toad Town. Speaking of Guys, grey Guy, where does your loyalty lie? As you are a Guy, after all."  
><strong><br>Justin:**"My wrench and my hands, is where my loyalty lies."

**Shy Guy Leader:**"Ah, you're one of those individual Guys, that think you're too good for being a part of either warring faction of the Guys. Well, even that is fine, but the Brotherhood of Neil would make great use of your skill, for we are the bearers of technology. We find and bring technology back here for the benefit of us, Three Chomp who sends the message of the Good Brawl to those who have the means and choose to listen, and of course we help those people as well. Our original leader, Neil Maxson THE Guy, was as generous, and established our order, so we continue the path of him. The name was just, "The Brotherhood" back then, but obviously we added Neil's name due to how great of a leader he was."

**Rast:** "Koopa Troop? That's been wiped out for years! Even if they did survive the bombs of the Great War..."  
><strong><br>Shy Guy Leader:**"Oh look, a toad bard. I did not notice you there. There's just so few of you left... toads and bards. I mean, you're the first toad that IS a bard I've ever met. Toads have awful voices, even they knew that, so why would they sing? Eh, on a more serious note, the Koopa Troop did live on, I don't know how, but they did. Still evil as ever, too. Anyhow... faction bullshit aside, my name is Marky, the Leader Guy."

_You had already introduced everyone in your group when you were telling about what all had happened._

**Marky:**"The snappy dressed looking goomba is Three Chomp. This building here is a radio station, and also our base in Rogueport. The old ass who just beat the ass of your Wizzerd friend there's name is Lean Bean, but I'm sure you heard Warren yelling it when he was crying for him to stop."

_You, more interested in what was the Box of Torque, decided to take it out of your bag along with the one shard you had, to show Marky and the other shy guys, as they specialized in technology._  
><strong><br>Atticus:** "Do you have any shards like this? They go to this box..."  
><strong><br>Marky:**"Holy... do you... do you know what this is? This is Torque's own version of the Toy Box!

**Mynos:** "It's... a replica of the Toy Box? Like a souvenir?"  
><strong><br>Marky:**"It's a replica, sure, but a souvenir? Heavens no. This thing could be containing a whole wealth of technology, data, material... of course, I assume this because it's Torque we're talking about. Hell, he would be carrying this around as a storage space... and, I heard that his was much more high tech than the original toy box. Of course, again, that's because it's Torque we're talking about. As for the shards, I don't think it's a shard of the box itself... well, it's still attached to it obviously, but I believe the shards are of the opening mechanism. Ironically, I've been carrying the center piece of it for quite some years, as I knew what it was for, but I never found the damned thing... figures that a bunch of wastelanders... no offense, would come out of the sewers holding it. I never thought to look underground... and, I cannot simply give you such a thing that easily. You must prove your worth, and I know, we ARE generous, but this isn't about some food or a little tech, it's about a major component in unlocking to so many technological secrets... anyways, to the task that I require from you. You know of Boggly Woods, I assume? Three Chomp needs a component for his radio system, and we know that the Punies have it. I know what's about to come out of your mouth, oh you have a shard of the Box of Torque, but you don't have a simple radio part? Unfortunately, we do not. But if you look at it in a way, it's quite a generous trade. Also, while you're there, help the Punies out if they need help with anything."

**Waldo:**"How did they and the forest even survive the bombs or anything in this age? I mean... with their size..."

**Marky:**"Well, the forest is only a fraction of what it used to be in the pre-war days. Bowser, or whatever the wastelanders call him now, hated smaller things than him. Well, not really hate now that I think about it. He mocked them to no end, and wanted to squash all of them, or burn them. Not to mention the fact that they were mainly in peace after the Jabbie situation was resolved by Mario, the Fat Plumber as locals call him, really got on Bowser's nerves. So he had a group of Koopatrols sneak into the woods at night and kidnap several punies, taught them how to handle explosives, and made them make a tiny nuclear atomic bomb, meant just for their homeland. Obviously, they opposed this, so they tried to sabotage the bomb, but they were only half successful. When the time came, and the bombs were being launched, "Punyton" as the Koopatrols mockingly called it, landed in the Giant Boggly Tree, and it remains there to this day. See, it was a dud, the hostage Punies had succeeded in their goal to sabotage Bowser's efforts, except... the bomb was still active, and remains to be active. The Jabbies, who had made peace with the Punies, went out to scavenge food and scout the area for them all, but they didn't return for a long time. When they did, the Punies had seen the true horror of radiation. The Jabbies, had mutated and became Blabbies, which were bloated flying feral versions of what they used to be. A group of Koopa travelers who were making their way through the woods, ironically, saved the helpless Punies by fending off the Blabbies and pushing them into the Great Boggly Tree, and sealing it. The Punies welcomed and forgave the koopas for what Bowser did all those years ago, and a community was born. As if mocking Bowser back, they named the community with the title of the bomb that it had survived, Punyton. Nobody's crazy enough to climb to the top and try to tinker with it to get it disarmed. While... I would love for it to get defused, I don't want anyone to mess with it... due to the fact it could end up going horribly wrong and it going off."

**Rast:**"Wow... the Punies went through a lot... say, is there a Toad Civilization anywhere? Maybe run by them?"

**Marky:**"No, the toads fell out of power after the bombs, naturally. They were blamed for half of the nuclear apocalypse, and deemed unfit to rule any Kingdom, as Princess Whore, was obviously not a good leader. All she did was get kidnapped by Bowser, an Obese Koopa King, all the time while her Fat Italian Plumber Boyfriend with his Brother who is also a plumber, goes to save her. Does that sound like a good leader? Where the flying fuck is all the leadership, and caring for the people? I mean sure, the Koopas were a problem, but just leaving the Kingdom in the open with no leadership is just retarded. Then Peach got fucking psycho, and started to indoctrinate people to support the Toadstools, Bowser started to fucking mass murder people with his out of control troops... then the fucking bombs dropped. What was that, people of the kingdoms? Why annihilate each other along with us? Uh, because we're the fucking leaders, and you're the fucking people, so shut the fuck up and turn into atomic ash."

_Your entire group's eyes were wide, due to Marky's sudden explosion. He simply sighed afterwards._

**Marky:**"I guess the short answer was that neither of them deserved to rule."

**Atticus:**"Uh... anyways, back to the Box issue... how many shards are there?"

**Marky:**"Well, looking at part of the box that's missing parts... and the shard I have, and the shard you have, I would say... at least three more would be found out there. Maybe you'll find one in Boggly? Who knows? Then again, they could also be already owned by people, like how I have one."

**Mynos:**"None of us have actually been to Boggly so... how do we get to it from here?"

_Marky gave you directions of Boggly Woods, but then you remembered how long it had been since you ate, drank, and slept. You asked Marky that if you and your group could sleep here for the night, obviously, they said yes. Except, it was just morning. You had crawled through Vault 34 and the sewers for most of the night, all well. You slept in the itchy, and scratchy bed uneasily. You couldn't but help see the images you had seen from the future telling session you had earlier today. Mynos dripping in blood was the biggest one... what the hell could have sparked in him to make him like that? You didn't know, hell, you didn't want to know. You knew whoever turns him into what you saw, must have been a sadistic, horrible bastard._

_Your group had slept much longer than you would have liked, as it was morning again when you awoke._

**Mynos: **"Holy shit... that was the longest sleep I've ever had... fuck. I don't even think I can mov-wait, no I can."

_You all quickly got all your stuff from the quarters your group had slept in, and hastily left Rogueport, following the directions of Marky. You were able to see Boggly Woods after a while, but unfortunately, you were interrupted, as a large group of what looked like tired panicking Piantas ran in front of you._  
><strong><br>Bobbie the New Don Pianta:** "Huff... oh, oh man that was a long run... oh boy... phew. Uh... oh shit, people. Uh, GUYS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! Get your intimidating faces on! We're Piantas, damn it!"  
><strong><br>Pianta One:**"Uh... we'll... uh, huff... like shoot you with these things, they'll make you dizzy, and then we'll slip these collars around your neck and make you slaves. Like... yeah."

**Bobbie:**"Really? That's it? Are you fucking seriou-oh God, I think I'm coming down with heat stroke... throw me the water, Bowlie!"

_A smaller blue pianta, who was also breathing heavily for air, launched a bottle of purified water to Bobbie. Bobbie quickly twisted open the bottle, and drank all of the water._  
><strong><br>Bobbie:**"Whew... that's better. Anyhow, boys, I think those packs of wild dogs got the slaves we had... we better replace our merchandise, hm? Get to work."

**Three Piantas:** "GET THE KOOPATROL FIRST! PUNCH HIM IN THE SNOUT TO ASSERT DOMINANCE!"  
><em><br>The three blue piantas leaped at Mynos with slave collars, but Mynos made a single swipe across all three of them. All three blue piantas stopped instantly, and searched for a cut, or any type of wound. Then suddenly, the plants on their heads fell off, having been cut off by Mynos._

**Pianta One:** "I've been mutilated! Oh my... oh no..."  
><strong><br>Pianta Two:** "My piantahood..."  
><strong><br>Pianta Three:**"I need... I need to go cry somewhere."

_All the three blue piantas ran away, crying. Bobbie was literally red with rage, despite the fact that he was a blue pianta._

**Bobbie:** "We're supposed to be a damned crime syndicate that enslaves people, and this is... this is what we've become? I don't... I don't even... we've became the clowns of the wastelands, but we have plants on our heads! We shame Frankie and Don, who sleep with the irradiated cheep cheeps..."  
><strong><br>Red Pianta:**"Damn it! This is your fault!"

**Bobbie:**"What? My fault! But, but I've only been a leader for a day! Oh wait, are you using my own tactic against me? Shift blame on somebody else and assume power?"

**Red Pianta:**"Totally! Everybody who wants me, Joey, in lead rather than this ass hat, raise your hand!"

_All the Piantas except for Bobbie raised their hand._

**Bobbie:**"Damn it, this is exactly why this Syndicate is falling apart! No trust!"

**Joey:**"Idiot! This is a fucking enslavement syndicate! There should be no trust, retard. PIANTAS, GO! We'll be back for you assholes later!"

_All the piantas left Bobbie behind them, and disappeared in a flash._

**Bobbie: **"Oh... that's just fucking grea-wait... that sound... oh shit, barks!"

_Bobbie suddenly also took off running as a pack of wild chomp dogs came out of nowhere and chased after him._

**Atticus:** "What the hell just happened?"  
><strong><br>Mynos:**"I have no fucking clue."

**Justin:**"I'd say, let's just continue on to Boggly Woods?"

_You went with Justin's suggestion, obviously, and continued to the gate of Boggly Woods, which was crafted out of wood scraps from fallen trees that used to be a part of Boggly Wood, You noticed that there was actually a rather large wall of similar wood scraps going around the still standing remainder of the woods, as a defense from the outside world. Obviously the koopa inhabitants must have built the wall and the gate for them. What had to be two punies appeared on top of the gate._

**Puni One:**"Travelers? Haven't seen any for quite some time. Are you coming in peace, or war?"

**Waldo:**"Trading. Brotherhood of Neil sent us."

**Puni Two:**"Again? What did they send this time for it? Generosity this, generosity that, but they don't seem to get the whole point of bartering. You're supposed to offer something worthy enough to get what you're bartering for. See, we lacking melee power, or the ability to wield guns, so now we're masters of speech, and barter. The Brotherhood usually gets frustrated as we usually see through their false generosity, so what, what have they sent this time?"

**Atticus:**"They... gave us nothing to give to you. I thought the punies were supposed to be friendly, and not selfish?"

**Puni One:**"Hah! Us selfish... you really don't buy into all that talk of generosity from those Shy Guys do you? For friendly, have you ever been almost eliminated so many times, you lost count? I mean, an optimistic view, would be that we were pretty special for people wanting to kill us that many times, and even making a tiny special atomic bomb for us. Look, we'll let you into the town, and we'll give you the offer that we've given to the rest of who showed up. Koopen, can you please have your friends open the gate?"

_The gate slowly was pulled open, and your group entered Boggly Woods._

**End of To The Forest!**


	10. There Is No Victory

**There Is No Victory**

_You and the group walked through the woods, following the puni that had let you into the town. You heard a conversation between a Puni and a Koopa on the way. They were walking in the same direction as you were._

**Punim:**"I'm going to disarm the nuke one day, I'm telling you!"

**Koopa:**"Look, you're a good repairman, you're even good with what little explosives we have, but do not, I repeat, DO NOT, go anywhere even near the Great Boggly Tree!"

**Punim:**"But-"

**Koopa:**"Look, Punim. The town's fate is in that bomb up there. You don't toy with fate."

**Punim:**"You know I can do it, why can't you just let me try..."

**Koopa:** "Again, it's an atomic bomb! Not some derelict sentry bot that's been shut down for decades."  
><strong><br>Punim:**"Alright... I won't do it..."

**Koopa:**"Good."

_You and the group walked away from Punim and the Koopa, and followed the Puni into what was the leader of the civilization's home._

**Puni Gatekeeper:**"Puniel, the people from the Brotherhood are here again. They want the radio part, again. Go ahead and verbally insult them and send them on their way..."

_Puniel, the leader, looked like the rest of the Punis, except he had some type of... Puni armor on? You didn't want to offend, but you found it hilarious. However, you resisted the urge to laugh._

_He had several buff and large punis as guards standing next to him, and a stupid looking puni at his side._

**Puniel:**"Damn it... I don't need this right now, okay? I'm not even going to give you the verbal insults that you heard about from that gatekeeper. Go away."

**Mynos:**"But-"

**Puniel:** "NO! I. Do. Not. Need. This. Right. Now. Must I talk even more slowly for you to understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?"  
><strong><br>Warren:**"Can you be any more of a dick?"

**Puniel:**"I am the leader of a civilization of tiny beings that are protected by nothing more than a wood wall, some trees, and some koopas who chose to be our guardians. Our civilization is attacked daily. Hell, we were on the verge of collapsing when some asshole with a weird looking helmet that for some reason, could control rad termites decided, oh hey, I'm going to fuck with this town that's nothing but wooden, in some woods. Hell, the attack only ended when the termites went to sleep because they were too full! Do you want to know how pissed I was to lose half of our woods to a fucking retard with the power to control termites?"

**Punirnest:**"Rage inflammation! The rage comes from the rage glands within the bands."

**Waldo:**"Uh... what?"

**Puniel:**"Oh, confused by how my brother speaks? The termite horde got to him, ate a hole right into his brain, and nibbled on that bitch. Now he's retarded. I know what you're thinking, termites don't eat flesh right? Well a portion of those assholes were feral, ravenous, carnivores. Poor little Punirnest... now he's a babbling and occasionally rhyming retard."

**Punirnest:**"Oh dancing panda, have you talked to Miranda? Maybe we should have a conversation, right after we walk down a reservation."

**Waldo:**"He just... does that all day?"

**Puniel:**"Yes..."

**Punirnest:**"Oh baby back ribs, I tell a bunch of fibs, just to get right back to your house, quiet as a mouse."

**Atticus:**"Can we just please get the component?"

**Puniel:**"Oh, I wasn't aware that we weren't living in a post apocalyptic hell where everybody can just give things away for free and live in peace and tranquility. NO, I won't give you it for free, even if I want those Brotherhood assholes to leave us the fuck alone. Hell, one time these weird looking aliens crashed their saucer in our woods, we were going to use the tech, but as soon as you know it, BAM! Brotherhood are back flying into our business, dragging the wreckage away... damn them. We wanted Shroob tech, damn it!"

**Mynos:**"Fine, we'll play your game, is there anything you need done?"

**Puniel:**"How about you just go die like the other ones that came here and ask that question? Go the Great Boggly Tree, if you clear it entirely of the Blabbies, then you can get the radio part. If not, then there will be some more food for the Blabbies, and I won't have to deal with the Brotherhood until they send some more assholes to pester me... us."

**Warren:**"Hah! Blabbies, I'll shock them to death! Hands of lightni-hey, do you hear that?"

**Atticus:**"Hear what?"

_You listened closely, wanting to hear whatever sound that Warren was hearing. You heard mysterious sounds you had never heard before coming from above. You all ran out of the Wooden Puni hut, and saw the source. There were dark red metallic vehicles hovering in the air above the woods. A side door slid open, and koopatrols in jet black armor leaped from the Vertibird, and they went into their shells as they fell, so they would safely land. They had the same type of weird looking weapons that the Brotherhood guards had._

**Koopatrol:** "We shall bring the age of the Enclavetrols... the weak and small will be crushed by our feet."  
><strong><br>Warren:**"These your friends, Koopa boy? They don't look that friendly!"

**Mynos:**"I've never seen these... "Enclavetrols" in my life... but if they want to attack, then I guess I'll give them one."

**Puniel:**"I knew today felt like a bad day! Come on Punirnest! We got to alert the rest of the town!"

_You didn't even see it, but you knew that Puniel and Punirnest ran away. Whether to alert the town, or just simply abandoning you, you didn't know._

_You saw in the distance that a group of ugly koopas in black robes had grabbed Punim._

**Punim:**"Agh! Let me go you jerks!"

**Enclavetrol Magikoopas:**"Can't, little guy. You're coming with us."

_They all raised some types of staffs into the air, and a wave of magic washed over them, and then they disappeared from sight._

_Mynos charged at the Enclavetrols, dodging blasts from their strange guns. They fired some sort of burst of green deadly liquid, but some of them fired red lasers... energy weapons?_

_Mynos grabbed one of the Enclavetrols as the rest of your group engaged the enemy._

**Enclavetrol:**"You are a traitor to your species!"

**Mynos:** "I fight only for my friends, damn my species!"  
><em><br>You couldn't help but watch as Mynos took one of his wrist blades, and put it right through the Enclavetrol's helmet, killing him instantly._

_Waldo was firing his submachine gun at the Enclavetrols, but quickly realized that their armor was pretty thick, and made the bullets not effective at all._

_However, Warren was having electrifying success, but of course, he WAS electrifying them._

**Warren:**"Die bitches! Hahaha! Hands of lightning!"

_You pointed out to all of them that there was a weak spot in their armor, that you could see thanks to your weak spot badge. But then you saw what the Enclavetrols' purpose here was, as you looked up to the Great Boggly Tree's top. You couldn't tell what was being said as it was far up into the air, not to mention you were busy fighting with the Enclavetrols below._

* * *

><p><strong>Punim:<strong> "Let me down!"  
><strong><br>Enclave Magikoopa One:**"I will, but watch your step."

**Punim:** "AGH! Take me back down! I can't believe I'm up here..."  
><strong><br>Enclave Magikoopa Two:**"But don't you want to defuse the Puniton? You always wanted to. But they never believed in you, did they?"

**Punim:** "I... no! You aren't going to get me to do something stupid!"  
><strong><br>Enclave Magikoopa Three:**"But the bomb is armed and going to blow in a few minutes! If you don't defuse it, then everything you know will die."

**Punim:**"You can't fool me!"

**Enclave Magikoopa One:**"That's it, if mind games don't work, then it's time to make you do it."

_All three magikoopas' staffs began to glow red. Red beams shot out of the staffs and hit the crying Puni. Beyond his control, Punim began to move towards the tiny bomb in the center of the top of the Great Boggly Tree._

**Punim:**"No... I... I don't want to..."

* * *

><p><em>The group had killed several of the Enclavetrols, but barely. Puniel quickly moved towards you, shouting as loud as a Puni could.<em>

**Puniel:**" *ahem*... DAMN IT, WE HAVE TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! DO I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION NOW? MY PARAKOOPA SCOUT THAT JUST GOT SHOT TO DEATH JUST TOLD ME THAT THEY'RE FORCING PUNIM UP THERE TO ARM THE FUCKING BOMB TO EXPLODE! I GOT ALL THE PUNIS TO HEAD TO THE ENTRANCE, LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND TO THOSE BROTHERHOOD DOUCHEBAGS!"

_You and your group ran, following the fleeing Puniel, however Mynos wasn't as hasty to run, and Warren was doing something. Mynos kept staring at the fellow however evil koopatrols, and Warren was preparing a spell._

**Warren:**"You better step back, Koopa boy. This shit's about to get real... are you ready, because you're going to be amazed, *ahem*, FUS RO DAH!"

_Suddenly a wave of magic exploded and flew towards the Enclavetrols, sending them all flying through the air._  
><strong><br>Warren:**"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go!"

_Mynos and Warren ran to catch up with you, but Mynos still couldn't help but look back at the Enclavetrols. You panicked, what if you didn't get out, hell, what if the Punis didn't get out? Were you all going to be doomed? Then you made a horrible realization, and remembered what Puniel had said. Punim was still in these woods, and not only that, they were making him arm the bomb..._  
><em><br>...What a fucked up move, make the one who wanted to disarm it, arm it for detonation._

* * *

><p><strong>Punim:<strong>"No... no... you... what you just did, you made me arm it..."

**Enclave Magikoopa One:** "Let it be a lesson for not only you, but your entire species. When the Koopa wants you gone, you disappear the first time! If not, we'll just fucking come back again!"  
><strong><br>Punim:**"You assholes!"

_He was reduced to crying his eyes out, looking at the Puniton bomb that was going to go off at any second. The three Enclave Magikoopas glowed red yet again, and disappeared, leaving Punim alone on top of the Great Boggly Tree._

_During the entire fight, some other Enclave Magikoopas had been in the Great Boggly Tree capturing and teleporting most of the Blabbies away to an unknown destination. The Enclavetrols hastily made it into the Shy Fly Vertibird, and it went up into the air and flew away, to safety, and an unknown destination._

* * *

><p><em>You, your group, and the members of Punyton that had made it out were on a hill far away enough from Boggly Woods to be safe when it happened. You had never seen anything brighter or heard anything ever louder in your life. For some reason, you couldn't help but compare the sound of the blast to the sound of your Vault door opening and closing behind you, the brightness of the explosion to your first look at sunlight, the feeling of helplessness to the first feeling you felt when you stepped outside.<em>

_Excitement. Excitement to explore the outside world after being stuck in the Vault for so long, the excitement to know that there was something else out there..._

_It was only today that you truly knew that the excitement was misplaced... and that the Overseer who wanted to lock everybody inside and prevent them from the outside... was right._

**Waldo:**"By the Star Spirits..."

**Justin:**"Ain't no repairing that."

**Rast: **"Damn it, this sucks."

_Mynos was simply staring at the cloud emerging over the Charred Horizon, and Warren was just being quiet._  
><strong><br>Puni Survivor One:**"Our home... gone, in a second..."

**Punim's Father:**" *crying* Punim... it's those damned Koopas' fault! Damn them!"

**Koopa Survivor One:**"We had nothing to do with this! It was those fucking magikoopas and... what did they call themselves? Enclavetrols? Those assholes!"

**Puni Survivor Two:**"So why does one stand here with us, huh? Go away asshole!"

**Mynos:**"I'm not one of them! I helped you-"

**Puniel:** "Was this your plan? Distract us by arriving while the infantry came by air? You know what, take your god damned radio component to those assholes! Tell them to leave us Punies alone! Hell, tell them to go start a duel with those god damned other koopatrols so they can fight to the death and rid the world of themselves!"  
><em><br>Puniel launched a small metal part at Mynos, which hit him right in the face, and when it was about to fall Mynos caught it._

_You, had enough of this, and exploded._

**Atticus:**"Hey assholes! He fought by our sides to protect you! If we wouldn't have been there then they would have swooped down and killed all of you, then blow up your god damned town!"

**Puniel:** "He's no different! He kills with so much ease, you ever think how he can do something so easy? Either he's had a lot of practice, or it's in his fucking blood!"  
><strong><br>Warren:**"In this world you either fight or you die. He fights for what he thinks is right, and his friends, hell, I'm more of a loose cannon than him. As I LIKE fighting."

**Justin:**"I was going to say we should help them to Rogueport, but they hate Mynos, and they hate the Brotherhood. So hey, maybe they'll be able to be so rude to someone else that they'll help them walk to somewhere safe instead of out in the open."

**Puniel:**"Good! Leave! We'll make it on our own! I know of a ruins that's been untouched for years! Ol' Smolney here we come!"

_Your group walked away from the Punies and the Koopas, but you noticed that Mynos was still seething with rage. In fact, when you passed an old, dried, and dead tree, he stopped walking entirely. When you turned around to see why he had stopped, he suddenly slashed at the tree with his wrist blades, while screaming with rage. You yelled at him to no avail, as he continued slashing at the tree, in fact, he got faster. He began to even spin while he slashed, and he jumped up and slashed at it a few times. You could literally see the rage burning in his eyes. He then suddenly, to finish it, launched both of his wrist blades into the decayed bark, and he began to pull up, uprooting the tree entirely. He actually managed to launch the tree through the air a pretty good distance._

**Mynos:**"Fuck this shit... let's go."

**Warren:**"... Holy fuck, maybe I was wrong about the whole I'm more of a loose cannon thing..."

**End of There Is No Victory**

* * *

><p><strong>Holy shit, that was a lot. MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS! Well, that's for those who did read this. No matter how many people actually glance at the crossovers, I'm still going to do this story. As I fucking love writing it for some reason.<strong>

**Adios.**

**~TGG333  
><strong>


	11. Entering Gooerfu

**Entering Goorefu**

**Marky:**"The Enclavetrols are back, then?"

**Warren:**"Jesus Christ, yes, they're back, of course they're fucking back, unless that nuke that just went off was detonated by the invisible fake Star Spirits!"

**Marky:**"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU DON'T DARE TO DISRESPECT THE STAR SPIRITS!"

**Warren:**"They aren't fucking rea-"

_Warren was yet again grabbed and badly beaten by Lean._

**Waldo:**"So you've encountered these... Enclave before, then?"

**Marky:**"... Yes, we had a long and bloody war with them in Toad Town... my branch of the Brotherhood moved here to see if anything in the Rogue Kingdom was left of the civilizations here... but, I guess it turns out that we just ended up finding our old enemies, while our main force is fighting the other Shy Guys..."

**Atticus:**"Why are you shy guys fighting each other?"

**Marky:**"Mainly different ideals. They refused our claim to rule."

**Justin:**"Claim to rule? What happened about being generous? Why, apparently you weren't that generous to the Punies."

**Mynos:**"Those punies are assholes. I wouldn't have been generous to them either..."

**Justin:**"Be the bigger person. Sure, they discriminated against you because you looked like the same people that just nuked their entire home, they have the right to be angry about that."

**Marky:**"We are generous as long as it's in our interest to be so. But, the Punies refused repeatedly, over and over. Probably just their gene to opress against anything else that's bigger than them. Anyhow, you brought the radio part anyways, so you can have the shard..."

_Marky pulled out a rather larger shard than the one you had, and threw it to you. You, having caught it, placed it in your bag._  
><strong><br>Fly Guy Master Scout Informant Infiltrator:** "Sir! Fly Guy Master Scout Informant Infiltrator reporting! I have-"  
><strong><br>Marky:**"Damn it, what have I told you? Only one rank, and you aren't even a master of anything! Now speak!"

**Fly Guy Scout:**"I guess scout would do... anyhow! I have spotted a new addition to the coast. Bowser's old pre-war castle has suddenly appeared simply sitting right there! I only know for I followed that abomination vertibird that was made by our ancestors that they were using! They tried to take me down with bullet bills, but I am nimble, sir!"

**Fly Guy Scout's report continued:**"When we approached the spot where the castle sits, there was nothing there at first, then suddenly, BOOM! Castle abra kadabra! I don't know how but it appeared out of thin air. I think those magikoopas are crazy, and have pretty great powers..."

_You realized something. Most of the Shy Guys you had met while having the Weak Spot badge on, their masks glowed red. This Fly Guy's scout didn't._

**Atticus:**" *whispering to Mynos* I don't think this Shy Guy is real... his mask isn't a weak spot like the other shy guys."

**Mynos:**"Say, Fly Guy... can you take your mask off?"

**Fly Guy Scout:**"Wha-wha-what? Sir, surely you know that Shy Guys can never take their masks off..."

_You don't know how, but it seemed as if Marky caught on to you and Mynos' plan._

**Marky:**"Do you remember why, we cannot take our masks off?"

**Fly Guy Scout:**"It's an unwritten and unspoken rule... everybody knows it."

**Marky:** "Oh really? Well, do you know it?"  
><strong><br>Fly Guy Scout:**"Well I uh... KOOPAS FOREVER!"

_The Fly Guy glowed red like those magikoopas, but before the magikoopa spy could disappear, Mynos caught him quickly._

**Fake Fly Guy Scout:**"Damn it! You touching me with your filthy corrupted hands are stopping me from using my limitless magic! Oh wait, it isn't. BYE!"

_The Fly Guy glowed red yet again, but this time he DID disappear._

**Mynos:**"... What was the point of that?"

**Marky:**"If you don't know your history, the koopas of old were EXTREMELY overconfident and cocky. Bowser used to mock Mario several times while he had the upper hand, and then of course the inevitable happened and Mario beat him. That cycle went on forever, until Bowser got frustrated as all shit, and said fuck kidnapping Mario's bitch, and then just launched war on everyone. I'm serious. He actually launched war on EVERYONE. He didn't even list off all the kingdoms, hell, he even said something about Shroobs! Pah! He was insane."

**Atticus:**"Do you think it's a trap?"

**Marky:**"If... these koopas are different from the original koopa leader was, maybe. If they aren't, predict an easy battle. Though... I somehow doubt the latter, considering their surprise attack on Boggly... hell, considering the fact that they've apparently been around while we're also here, and not attacking us directly yet. I don't know why they would pick Boggly over us actually... maybe send a message, easy target... also, not that I'm trying to convince you to attack them for our own benefit, but I'm pretty sure they would be interested in that Box of yours... meaning they might have a shard or two."

_You turned around and went for the exit._

**Marky:**"Wait, surely you don't plan on going equipped like that, do you?"

**Atticus:**"Yeah."

**Justin:**"Uh, not to be rude, boss... but, Marky has the right idea. Didn't you see how we were fighting back there? Those assholes got some pretty heavy armor, these normal rounds will probably just be like throwing some BB gun rounds at a gigantic concrete wall and expecting for it crack and break. Then a huge ass Doogan walks through about to kick your ass, then you reach for your gun and you realize you just threw all the ammo to break the concrete wall. So you just started to beat him over the head with a toy BB gun and then he just throws you around the room like a rag doll."

**Marky:**"I got some gear for all of you, if you're going to attack Rivet Castle. Which, I actually had confirmed that it existed before the fake Fly Guy appeared. Which is kind of why I already knew that it was a fake."

_You all followed Marky to the armory, and afterwards, you all rested again before you were going to head to a castle full of Enclavetrols like a bee swarm buzzing around inside a hive, and got some new gear. The others even got some new badges. You didn't know it, but Lean had followed you._

**Lean:** "Hey, uh... what's your name? Attic? I think I might come with you."  
><strong><br>Atticus:**"But... aren't you hundred and eight years old?"

**Lean:**"So? I have more experience than any of you punks do in one of my thumbs."

**Atticus:**"Yeah, but I don't feel like hearing you complaining about your aching knees while you're in a firefight against the Enclavetrols..."

**Lean:**"Well guess what, I'm coming along anyways. No under a century year old person is going to boss me 'round."

**Atticus:**"..."

_You couldn't help but wonder why people seemed to just forcibly join your group._

* * *

><p><em>A day later... you all were approaching some sort of civilization that was on a still standing pre-war bridge.<em>

Mynos had gotten a better version of his armor that they had scavenged from one of the dead Enclavetrols. He had also even had his blades sharpened. Justin modified his rock-it launcher, and

_made it capable of firing even larger items. Not to mention he had acquired Power Robes, the same armor that the Brotherhood of shy guys wore. Warren even got some weird armor that was built only for Wizzerds that the Brotherhood claimed that they had got from trading from a civilization of friendly ghouls at the bottom of the old Pit of 100 Trials. Warren had acquired a badge that doubled his magic power. Waldo got some leather armor instead, not to mention he got a pretty cool and unique energy weapon. What was it called you ask?_

The Gauss Rifle. He got a badge that apparently came with the Gauss Rifle specifically, and gave it the ability to knock foes several feet through the air with a chance of knocking them off.

You had gotten a KoopCorp Laser Rifle, not to mention you got some pretty strong armor built just for yoshis. You couldn't help but wonder where they had gotten all these different types of armor.

Lean, simply had his old Overseer jumpsuit from his Vault on, however he had armored it long ago, as you could see the rust and bullet holes in the metal attached to it. As for his weapon, he carried a jet black high powered laser rifle that fired a green laser, that he called for whatever reason, "Pew Pew." Lean had a badge called Elderly Superiority, which gave him an ability to grow larger than life!

...Literally.

You were about to walk up to the civilization on the bridge, but suddenly you heard a yell.

**Goomba Resident 1:**"LAUNCHING GRENADES AT THE APPROACHING MEMBERS OF THE FAMILY! GO GO GO!"

_Suddenly grenades were launched your group's way. You all quickly ran as the grenades exploded._

**Goomba Resident 1:**"Oh fuck! You're not the Family."

**Lean:**"You just fucking randomly launch grenades at every elderly man and his companions that come walking to your town?"

**Goomba Resident:**"All I could see was your shadows!"

**Lean:**"It's fucking day out! When the old man can see better than you even though he's one hundred and eight years old, then it's a fucking sign for you to find some glasses!"

**End of Entering Goorefu**


	12. Shenanigans Before Dinner

**Shenanigans Before Dinner**

_You and your group entered the cave, now that Mynos had pushed the rock door open. You didn't know how you get caught up in these types of situations, maybe you were just too generous. Helping a town you hadn't even stepped foot in for more than a minute. Right when you entered the cave you swore you could hear terrifying sounds of something eating something else whole, or at least trying to._

Warren created light by starting fires in all of his hands, and the cave's darkness was illuminated quickly. However, deeper in the darkness returned. You saw a swarm of some type of bouncing creatures fighting over a body that some of them were gnawing on. It looked like a dead obese toad that looked like he was dressed as a pirate. Then the creatures saw the light and fled into the darkness, leaving the body.

**Atticus:**"What the hell were those things?"

**Lean:**"Fuzzies, they only drank blood in the Old Days, but they've graduated to flesh since then. They absolutely hate the light."

**Justin:** "Fantastic, and I assume they're The Family then? The town said something about cannibalism, after all..."  
><strong><br>Lean:**"No, they said the Family sent threats. Fuzzies are more insane and out of their minds than..."

_Warren instantly interrupted Lean._  
><strong><br>Warren:**"More insane than old senile good for nothing Overseers?"

**Lean:**"I'll pound you so deep into the ground I'll make a new fucking Pit of 100 Trials even WITH my bad back!"

_You sighed as Lean exploded at Warren with most of his old man rage. You quickly held Lean and Warren back from each other as they went for each other._

Mynos was busy investigating the dead fat pirate toad. However suddenly the toad leaped up acting as if he was perfectly fine.

**Rast:** "Oh shit undead pirate toad! I can make that into a song..."  
><strong><br>Pirate Toad:**"Arr...? Why does me back hurt?"

_Mynos walked around the pirate toad and looked at his back._

**Mynos:**"There's teeth marks on your back where those things were biting, but it looks like they didn't even get any blood through the fat. Then again, it's not surprising that they wouldn't be able to eat that much of fat... not to mention it wouldn't be appetizing... it'd be liking a mouthful of rubber... who would want to eat that?"

**Pirate Toad:** "Hey land blubber, where's my ship!"  
><strong><br>****Waldo:**"You're in a cave. Atomic bombs happened, now there are no ships."

**Toady:**"LIES! I have a pirate army! All who rides the mighty sea fears Master Pirate Toady-LET ME GO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU DIRTY LAND BLUBB-HRMPH!"

_Mynos had grabbed Toady from behind, and purposefully blocked Toady's airway, until he passed out._  
><strong><br>Mynos:** "Shh... go back to sleep... it's alright, you're on your ship again... quick, let's leave this insano here."  
><em><br>You shrugged, and continued on with your group. As you all walked through you passed pale bloodied corpses, until you reached the back of the cave, which had the swarm of fuzzies around some weird creature bottling what looked like a vial of blood. Not to mention he was standing in front of a wall of vials of blood._

**Atticus:**"Holy shit."

_You quickly realized your error, but you couldn't help it. The creature turned around, and it looked as if it was some sort of ghost or something._

**Lean:** "A Big Lantern Ghost? Here?"  
><strong><br>Big Lantern Ghost:**"Are you fucking serious? Bringing light in my lair? Oh you fucks... now all these fucking things are useless. They're so afraid of the light they don't move at all when they're cornered."

**Waldo:**"Why in the hell are you bottling that many vials of blood?"

**Big Lantern Ghost:**"Look, I have a god damned disease alright? I can only stay alive if I drink blood. It's genetic, my whole family had it."

**Atticus:**"But wouldn't you need to know what blood type all these victims had, and what your blood type is?"

**Mynos:** "... Aren't you a fucking ghost?"  
><strong><br>Warren:** "Why the hell are you using fuzzies to fulfill your deeds? They don't even have arms."  
><strong><br>Big Lantern Ghost:**"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT QUIT FUCKING ASKING ME ALL THESE QUESTIONS, I'M NOT SMART ALRIGHT?"

**Justin:**"We just want to know why you're doing what you're doing."

**Big Lantern Ghost:**"I don't know what I'm doing, alright! I guess I'm some type of sick blood hoarder, I don't know!"

**?:**"I am the reason!"

_Suddenly after the loud voice crackled, the wall of blood vials shifted and a huge red fuzzy came out of the secret entrance._  
><strong><br>Big Lantern Ghost:** "Oh my sweet... what are you?"  
><strong><br>Blood Red Fuzzy:**"I am the cause of all of this, I need the blood to live. My little tiny babies down there are retarded, so they feast upon the meat, while I drink the blood. Everybody wins! Well, except for my tool ghost and the victims of course. But fuck those guys."

**Lean:**"... Is this really happening or am I really in the senile state finally?"

**Rast:** "I lost it after the ghost thing started talking."  
><strong><br>Big Lantern Ghost:** "What is going on right now?"  
><strong><br>Blood Red Fuzzy:**"Oh for fuck sake, I need blood to live, so I get this fuck face ghost right here to go threaten that town and have the baby fuzzies kill people, and the ghost drags them here at night. I control the ghost through voices in his head, and once I get ten thousand blood vials I'll-"

_The Blood Red Fuzzy was going to keep on talking, but suddenly Warren yelled out of nowhere._  
><strong><br>Warren:**"BORING! COVER YOUR FUCKING EYES CHILDREN! SHIT IS ABOUT TO GET REAL!"

_Luckily, you and the rest of your group were quick enough and closed your eyes, as Warren did a huge ass spell. You didn't know what it was, but you heard and smelled burning. You opened your eyes and the whole cave was scorched except for the little circle that your group was in. The Fuzzies were reduced to ash, the Big Lantern Ghost was gone, and Toady actually survived. It was funny, the intense flames couldn't burn the thick fat of Toady, so he just kept sleeping in the cave._

**Mynos:**"Holy shit Warren."

**Warren:**"Oh fuck... that really hit the spot."

**Atticus:**"... You liked that way too much."

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

**Atticus:** "There it is..."  
><em><br>You all reached the top of the hill to see the sight of the dark sky directly above the dark castle that once housed Bowser and his army. It looked as if it was mostly made of dark stone, but had been reinforced with metal of the same color. Not to mention the rather large sentries, that no doubt fired bullet bills or flames. The castle was in the water, and there was a large metal door on the second floor, which was the first floor if you didn't count the real first floor that was now submerged. There was a large metal statue on the coast that was directly in front of the castle. Suddenly two magikoopas appeared on dark clouds of dark magic... how foreboding._

**End of Shenanigans Before Dinner**


	13. I Smell a Boss Fight Brewin'

**I Smell A Boss Fight Brewin'**

_The Magikoopas on the dark clouds had their staffs pointed up into the air._

**Enclave Magikoopa One:** "Idiots. Morons. How dare you think we would be so moronic like Bowser!"  
><strong><br>Enclave Magikoopa Two:**"Speaking of Bowser, let's treat them to an old favorite!"

**Enclave Magikoopa One:**"Ah yes, statues, always goes over well."

_Magic from the staffs shot out of the staffs and at the statue of Bowser, and it began to slowly move. Suddenly, it ripped it's feet out of the ground, and slowly stomped towards the group._

**Warren:** "That's some gay magic right there. Let me teach you."  
><em><br>Suddenly Warren's hands glowed with intense bright magic yet again. The ground under the alive Bowser statue, cracked and shook open, revealing a lava pit deep down. The Bowser Statue fell, and Warren closed the gaping hole back up._

**Enclave Magikoopa Two:** "Well... that... was lame. I hoped for something epic, if I wanted to see something fall into a lava pit I could just play a pre-war game where you do nothing but mine shit, kill things, and build stuff with the shit that you mine. Oh well! Troops!"  
><em><br>Suddenly a portal opened up and numerous Enclavetrols began to spill out of the portal._

**Warren:**"Here we go!"

_Suddenly several of the koopatrols were shot from afar by something else. You looked around and saw a large group of shy guys wearing armor under dusters, and holding sniper rifles. The fight was rough, but your group was victorious, especially with the upgrades you all had acquired from the Brotherhood._  
><strong><br>Enclave Magikoopa One:**"Okay, so you killed our foot trols. Big deal. BLABBIE TIME!"

_Another portal opened, and a horde of flying mutated Jabbies flew out of the portal. They were rather larger than normal jabbies, not to mention they spit some sort of liquid that was toxic and irradiated at enemies._

**Justin: **"These things are already annoying me!"

**Mynos:**"Fuck! They're too quick for my blades!"

**Warren:**"God damn it, am I going to have to do everything?"

_Warren sighed, and his hands lit up with magic yet again, and flames erupted from within the center of the Blabby horde. They all fell to the ground, burning to a crisp._  
><strong><br>Enclave Magikoopa Two:**"That's it, enough of you. No more easy shortcuts."

_The second Enclave Magikoopa rose his staff into the air, and Warren was covered with a multi-colored layer of magic. Then after the magic seemed that it faded, Warren went to cast a spell at the Magikoopas in retaliation, but nothing happened._

**Warren:**"What... what did you assholes do to me? I can't use any of my magic, hell I can't feel the magic! I... I feel so cold inside now..."

_You noticed that the group of Shy Guys had walked to where you all were standing yet none of you acknowledged them._  
><strong><br>Enclave Magikoopa One:**"We neutered you. Magically."

**Enclave Magikoopa Two:** "Hey, we got nothing more to throw at them that wouldn't be more boring foot trols. Let's just let him in to toy around with them."  
><strong><br>Enclave Magikoopa One:** "Fine. They cannot beat fate anyways, plus fate says they enter anyways."  
><em><br>The Magikoopas teleported away, and suddenly the door of Rivet Castle opened, and fell, extending outwards to form a bridge._

**Waldo:**"This is no doubt a trap."

**Warren:**"We... we have to go in there right now!"

**Lean:**"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you don't have your powers, and you want us to risk our lives for a hooligan."

**Warren:**"I'll... die without them... please."

**Rast:**"No you won't, sissy."

**Lean:**"Wait, he just used please. I think he might be serious, as he's never used that word in the many years I've known him."

**Warren:**"I'm one of the last Wizzerds... we, can't live that long without magic flowing through us... I think if you kill the magikoopas I'll be restored..."

**Atticus:** "We should hurry then."  
><em><br>You all quickly hurried up the bridge and into the castle, to only be teleported to the throne room by two magikoopas who were waiting for you. You saw the Shy Guys were ahead in the hallway though, meaning they must have gotten past the Magikoopas without being teleported._

All of you ended up in a rather large metal cage, in a huge throne room. The floor, walls, and ceiling were made of stone, but reinforced with metal in some parts. There was a throne at the end of the throne room, which was obviously going to be there, otherwise it would just be a room. There was a rather large pile of bones in front of it, and several Magikoopas were around it, sending magic into it.

**Lean:**"Bowser's throne room... we're in a cage, Magikoopas are sending magic into a pile of bones... which is IN Bowser's throne room..."

**Warren:**"I... think we get it... old timer..."

* * *

><p><em>The Craw Raiders and the Pianta Slavers had reunited in front of Rivet Castle, and what a reunion it was. More like an argument with a side of brawling and thievery.<em>  
><strong><br>Pianta One:**"God fucking damn it, leave us the fuck alone!"

**Craw One:**"No, fuck you! Hand over the collars and mesmotronics!"

**Joey:**"Why the fuck would we! We were the fucking glue holding the shit together! Why would you get the good stuff? You already took our fucking base because Ricky was retarded and allowed you to while we ran away into a god damned Deathchomp nest!"

**Craw Two:** "You fucking used us as tools! You deserve what you get!"  
><strong><br>Pianta Two:**"It was business! You damned dirty Craws don't understand that though, you're just freeloading wastes of space."

**Craw Three:**"We did all the work! It's our fucking business! Jericoh and Savshail are better better leaders than any one of you fat plants are! Actually, who took over after I assume Ricky got ate by a deathchomp?"

**Joey:** "Bobbie took over."  
><strong><br>Craw Two:** "Where's Bobbie?"  
><strong><br>Joey:** "Then I took over."  
><strong><br>Craw Three:**"You fucking Piantas can't even decide on a leader, how the hell are you going to survive?"

**Joey:**"Well... I uh, EVERYBODY NOW!"

_Suddenly the Piantas made a desperate attack, and swarmed the Craws and beat them up before they were able to fire their guns. The Piantas quickly then robbed the Craws while they were knocked off guard and before it registered in their minds of what had just happened. They then turned the other way and fled away from the coast._

**Craw One:**"Hey you cowards!"

_The Craws ran after the fleeing Piantas._

**End of I Smell A Boss Fight Brewin'**


	14. A Risky Fight

**A Risky Fight**

**Enclave Magikoopa One:**"You know, it's funny. After all the failure he's done to shame our species, yet here we are, reviving his bones to fight for us. Now he will fight for us yet again."

_Several Enclavetrols appeared out of portals next to the throne._

**Atticus:**"What do you mean? Didn't you Koopas fight for him back then?"

**Enclave Magikoopa Two:**"Originally, we did. We kept forgiving and taking Bowser back after several, no, many failures. After so many... we just got fed up, so the top troops Bowser had, the Magikoopas and the Koopatrols overcame him."

**Enclavetrol One:**"We didn't even kill him. We kept him around just to use as a puppet leader, while we controlled every single little thing of the Koopa Troop. Why would you think Bowser stopped his pansy ass schemes to capture the Fat Plumber's whore princess girlfriend and started actually winning? We bitch slapped him and made him more effective by taking over entirely in secret."

**Enclave Magikoopa One:**"Then a god damned traitor to the Koopa species, like your friend standing by you in that little cage, turned against his own species, and sold secrets of atomic bombs, and even the fucking blueprints for them to Rogueport."

**Enclave Magikoopa Two:**"Because of Rogueport's reputation, obviously they just went straight to selling them to the Toadstools, who had... no doubt became more corrupt as they had to try harder to fend us off of their land. Then the atomic fire was spread across the land like-"

**Enclave Koopatrol One:**"Like butter spread on toast. If... we had toast, or... well, butter."

**Enclave Magikoopa One:**"We have lived on however, became even stronger, believe it or not. Bowser will never truly die, however. For we'll just keep bringing him back to use for our own purposes. Now, close your eyes as Dry Bowser kills you in that cage of yours."

_You had just noticed that all of your weapons were for some reason, not on any of you, but on the floor beneath you and the cage._

**Enclave Magikoopa Two:**"That is right, none of you have your weapons, and your friend is without magic and sure to die any second now. This is fate, and you cannot fight fate."

_Suddenly something clicked in your mind for whatever reason, and you pulled out the Box of Torque from your bag. It was shining with light yet again, and Justin looked over your shoulder at it, as it shined even brighter, right when Dry Bowser had fully formed and was full of life._

Everything stopped yet again, but this time you weren't alone, Justin wasn't frozen.

**Justin:**"Holy... what did the box do?"

**Atticus:** "It froze time again..."  
><strong><br>Justin:**"Again? It can freeze time? Wow Torque, you crazy bastard."

**Atticus:**"Speaking of which..."

_You saw that the same hologram you had seen before of Torque was forming in front of you and Justin's very eyes._

**Torque: **"They are partly right. You cannot change fate, but they are seeing the wrong version of fate, the true one is clouded from them. They see the future from a shard of my box. They cannot be allowed to take over, you must end them. You, are the Protector of the Box, but Justin, he is the only other being that can use it. He is the Holder of the Box."

**Justin:**"Torque... picked me?"

**Torque:**"This box has several powers. Terrible powers, that should not be misused. Atticus will have Justin use the Box to help his efforts of reuniting the land, the world in peace, through the only path... war. The vision if he succeeds however is clouded even from me. Now... when this vision fades and time returns, you all will land on the ground and be freed of the cage. Then and only then will Warren be able to completely defeat Warren, by sending him and binding him to a different dimension. Kill the true wicked magikoopa, and his power will be returned, even more powerful than before."

_Even though Justin was in shock, time returned quickly, and the box flashed again with light, this time somehow erasing the bottom of the cage making your group fall to the ground._

**Enclave Magikoopa One:** "What? How did they get free! You took that one's magic away, didn't you?"  
><strong><br>Enclave Magikoopa Two:**"Of course I did! I don't know how they got free, all I saw was a bright flash of light..."

_Everybody quickly grabbed and re-equipped their weapons, and you scanned the area for the Magikoopa you wanted to target, hoping the Weak Spot Badge would give you a hint. You hadn't heard the previous yells of the Magikoopas due to the commotion of falling suddenly._

_You didn't have time for that though, as Dry Bowser charged towards your group, and the Magikoopas were launching spells at you while the Enclavetrols charged as well. You noticed Warren had gotten so weak that he actually couldn't even move, so you grabbed him and helped him as you ran away with the others from the rampaging Dry Bowser. Justin quickly loaded a wound-up bob-omb into his Rock-It Launcher and shot it at Dry Bowser. The bomb exploded right in Dry Bowser's face, literally, which sent his skull flying off of his body, but the magic that kept his bones together pulled it back and into place like a magnet._

**Justin:** "That's not fair! But I guess we should do what Torque said... do you see the right Magikoopa, Atticus?"  
><strong><br>Atticus:** "No, damn Enclavetrols are being smart and guarding the Magikoopas and blocking them from my sight."  
><strong><br>Mynos:**"I got that covered."

_You couldn't help but watch as Mynos separated from the rest of the group, and ran right for one of the Enclavetrol walls around one of the Magikoopas. The Enclavetrols were ready, but they weren't ready for Mynos when he went in swinging his blades around as he swung himself around. The blades slashed right through the Enclavetrols' armor, thanks to having had the wristblades sharpened from before. Afterwards, he simply picked off Enclavetrol by Enclavetrol, brutally killing them with his blades. One of the two Magikoopas were now in the wide open, and when you scanned them with the Weak Spot Badge, there was nothing unusual about him._

**Atticus:**"It's the other one—shit!"

_Dry Bowser had caught up to the rest of you, and he slammed his own skull into the ground causing a shockwave throwing the entire group off._

**Waldo:** "Go! Go kill the magikoopa! Somebody needs to distract Dry Bowser!"  
><strong><br>Mynos:**"You are an idiot if you think we're going to let you deal with this asshole alone. Go Justin and Atticus! I'll protect Warren."

_You nodded, and ran towards the Enclavetrols protecting the Magikoopa, with Justin._

Mynos distracted Dry Bowser by running around him and slashing at his bones, Waldo was firing his gauss rifle and Lean was firing his "Pew Pew" at Dry Bowser.

Justin launched more bob-ombs at the Enclavetrols, killing most of them, and revealing the Magikoopa. With the weak spot badge on, it looked as if the magikoopa was practically glowing with magic.  
><strong><br>Enclave Magikoopa Two:**"Haha... you think this will change anything? The Koopas always bounce back."

_You didn't even answer him with your voice, instead you shot him point blank in the face with your laser rifle, killing him, and releasing Warren's magic. The magic shot out of the now dead Magikoopa and instead flowed into the air and straight into Warren, revitalizing him completely._

**Warren:**"I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack. Time to finish this undead washed up villain once and for all!"

_Magic flowed from all hands of Warren, and wrapped around Dry Bowser, fully picking him up, lifting him up into the air._

**Warren:**"Down you go!"

_A portal opened up on the ground of Warren's doing, and the magic that had a hold of Dry Bowser dragged him through the portal, taking him to somewhere else completely different, even possibly at a completely different time._

The remaining magikoopa growled, before teleporting away.

**Enclave Magikoopa One:**"There are more of us, fools. One of you will pay the ultimate price for this, you'll see..."

_The Magikoopa teleported away before any of you could get him like you got the other Magikoopa._

Suddenly you and your heard fighting coming from the room that lead to the throne room. You all ran into the other room, and found the source of commotion.

There were several busted Sentry Bowsrbots, recently busted in fact. Then in the center of the room an argument was happening between the Brotherhood and they shy guys you had seen before wearing dusters. The Brotherhood must have sent their own guys after your group, and these duster wearing Shy Guys must be a part of the other rival Shy Guy faction.

**Shy Guy:** "The New Shy Republic will rebuild society, while you assholes just hoard your technology for yourselves."  
><strong><br>Brotherhood Guy One:**"Right, says the guys that invaded and stole our home away."

**NSR Veteran Ranger One:**"It was all of our home! But you chose to leave it and pursue this wild goose chase of technology here, far from Toad Town and the Toy Box..."

**Brotherhood Guy Two:**"Then why are you here?"

**NSR Veteran Ranger Two:** "Again, we find technology and use it for all of the people. Not just our own group."  
><strong><br>Brotherhood Guy One:**"Bullshit. And I've had enough of you assholes."

_Fighting broke out between the Shy Guys pretty quickly._

**End of A Risky Fight**


	15. The Capture

**The Capture**

**Mynos:**"Come on! This isn't our fight!"

_You and the rest of your group followed Mynos through the chaos, maneuvering around the combating Shy Guys. The fight looked pretty even, either side could be the winning side. However the Magikoopas were still not done, meddling._

_As you had noticed another one appeared and was pumping some type of gas out of his staff. It was no doubt poison, so your group sped up their pace, but you had noticed Justin had disappeared among the chaos._

_Lean was taking potshots at the poison spewing Magikoopa with "Pew Pew", and was capable of hitting the Magikoopa in his left foot, causing him to lose balance and fall off the dark magic cloud he had been standing on._

_The Magikoopa landed hard on the ground, and due to the fall, he was too injured to get back up. Just then you noticed that the halls of Bowser's castle were actually pretty huge. Then again, Bowser was pretty huge, so it would make sense._

**Mynos:**"Damn, I've never been surrounded with this much fighting before..."

_He did have a point, as apparently there were more Shy Guys fighting than you originally thought. The whole castle was filled with them, and the Magikoopas were only making things worse by teleporting creatures into the castle, including Deathchomps. This was the first time you had seen one._  
><strong><br>Atticus:**"What the hell is that thing?"

**Rast:**"Quit fucking gawking at it and keep fucking running!"

_You instantly for once, took Rast's advice and continued running as fast as you could, to get away from the Deathchomp. You all quickly ran right out of the front door, and you saw Justin was already outside, and he was reading blueprints of something, and were standing next to several of the Sentry Bowsrbots._

**Justin:**"Oh hey guys."

**Waldo:** "How did you even get out here that fast? Especially with all of those broken down Sentry Bots that you know, can't move? Because you know, they're broken down."  
><strong><br>Justin:**"... Magic?"

**Mynos:**"Wait a minute, I just realized something. All those Magikoopas could teleport things. Why didn't you just teleport us out of there Warren—are you covered in Deathchomp blood?"

**Warren:**"... Maaaaaaaaaaybe."

**Rast:**"You're fucking psycho."

**Warren:**"Nah, just crazy."

**Justin:**"And there we go! All of these things are up and running again, AND I can make more."

_Justin folded up the blueprints for the Bowsrbots and put it in his pocket._

**Atticus:**"We should go back to Rogueport, and talk to the Brotherhood guys."

**Justin:**"And now we have a mini-army of Bowsrbots to do the dirty work for us as well."

**Mynos:**"Guys... I feel... something."

_Suddenly dark magic began to whirl around Mynos, and Magikoopas appeared out of nowhere._

**Kybar, the Lead Magikoopa:**"The traitor will pay the ultimate price for our defeat here."

**Mynos:**"I... can't... move... Warren... do something..."

_Warren tried to launch fire at the dark magic surrounding Mynos, but it shot right back at Warren, sending him backwards._  
><strong><br>Kybar:**"Remember this day. For we will meet again."

_The Magikoopas disappeared in a wave of magic along with Mynos._

**Atticus:**"Shit!"

_Just then time stopped yet again, and Torque once again reappeared._  
><strong><br>Torque:**"Mynos will not be himself the next time you meet... fate, is a funny thing, really. If you want to toy with it and change something, then something else will be changed."

**Atticus:**"You mean you knew this would happen if you changed what was supposed to happen? There had to have been some way to stop the Enclalve and stop them from taking Mynos afterward."

**Torque:**"There wasn't. It's just how things work, unfortunately. Something good, will cause something bad. Something bad, will cause something good. If the balance is thrown off, then it will be readjusted until it is. That is why the Magikoopas have taken Mynos after you defeated them at Rivet Castle. It's unavoidable, as I have repeatedly found out. My Box tipped the scales of fate, making them uneven, but they allowed you to defeat the Enclave there. However, the scales needed to even out, and that is why he was taken."

**Justin:**"So it's okay for you to sacrifice our friend?"

**Torque:**"I hope you do realize I'm actually not speaking to you, I'm just leaving messages for you after seeing the future and predicting your responses. The greater good outweighs the evil, so the evil must catch up, and the evil has picked your friend. If it hadn't, then the Enclavetrols would have succeeded and killed all of you and then went to take over the entire world. Mynos will still remember you however, Attic, and will fight for you, and only you. I must go yet again, good luck, Attic and Juicetin."

**End of The Capture**


	16. A Reunion of Sorts

**A Reunion of Sorts**

_Time resumed, and a paper note was at your feet. You bent down, grabbed it, and began to read it._

"The Pit of One Hundred Trials will be the grave of your traitor friend."

**Atticus:**"So that's it, we gotta go to the Pit of 100 Trials to get Mynos back."

**Rast:**"The Pit of 100 Trials? That's crazy! But... fuck, can't leave Mynos down there to die... but without Mynos our chances of surviving that Pit will be minimal."

**Waldo:**"Time to get going then."

**Warren:**"I don't think so... I feel a presence of those god damned magikoopas again!"

**Lean:**"Damn magicians... never leavin' the Elderly or his group of young hooligans alone..."

_Suddenly several Magikoopas ran out of Rivet Castle and began to summon something out of the ground. It was the skeleton of something huge, geez, these guys must love necromancy._

**Lean:**"There's only one thing I know that was as huge as that thing... Macho Grubba."

**Atticus:**"Macho Grubba?"

**Lean:**"Yeah... he was of Glitzville, a flying arena. He used a Crystal Star to make himself huge and into Macho Grubba, and then some fat mexican plumber named Gonzalez beat him so bad he died. The skeleton was placed somewhere, and I guess it just happens to be right in front of where Bowser's Castle dropped."

**Waldo:**"So now they're summoning something that's bigger than Bowser to throw at us? Well that's great."

**Rast:**"I'm going to... go stand over there."

_Macho Grubba was fully reseurrected, but the magikoopas had pulled a fast one on your group, as you were all thinking it was just going to be the bones of Dry Grubba, but the flesh materialized in front of your eyes, and Macho Grubba was reborn completely._

Macho Grubba leaped into the air a few feet, and when he landed, the ground shook so bad it sent you and everybody else up into the air.

**Rast:**"Do that thing you did before Warren!"

**Atticus:**"Yeah! Send him to the lava pit."

**Warren:** "Uh...maybe your eyes are bad, but that thing is at least three times bigger than that statue. I'm powerful when it comes to magic, but you're asking for a miracle."  
><strong><br>Lean:**"Damn it kid, you're the only one who can use magic and you drop the ball."

**Warren:**"Because I can't fucking open up the entire earth to eat Grubba?"

**Lean:** "Yes, if you were a good sorcerer, you would be able to, ya damned punk. And don't take that tone with your elder, boy."  
><strong><br>Warren:** "You have no fucking idea how to even use magic, you can't judge me on it, you elderly piece of shit."  
><strong><br>Lean:**"Right, and next you're going to tell me that a group of also elderly people can't pass an act that has something to do with technology that they have no idea about. Plus, I have superiority, unless you can top one hundred and eight years of being alive."

**Warren:**"Just because you're older than everyone else doesn't mean you're superior."

**Lean:** "I am-"  
><em><br>Warren interrupted Lean and suddenly punched him in the nose in an attempt to assert dominance and superiority._

**Lean:** "... Pah! You think your little attempts of trying to assert dominance are going to work on me, little wizzerd punk?"  
><strong><br>Warren:**"I do! And also, it was superiority you dumbass, what you keep trying to claim is seniority! You old forgetting piece of shit!"

_It turned out that Waldo and Justin got into a fight as well, arguing. You hadn't heard what the argument was about, but you were pretty sure you heard the word toast._

_What the hell is going on, your group's falling apart and fighting each other. Then you realized something. It wasn't your original idea of it being because Mynos the true leader was gone, there was something in Macho Grubba's right hand, and it was glowing like everything else that the Weak Spot Badge showed._

_It was giving off some type of magic to your companions, no doubt the cause of making them fight. You quickly ran over to where Justin was arguing with Waldo, and stole his Rock-It Launcher and his ammo holding bag. You put one of the bob-ombs in the Rock-It Launcher and launched it right at whatever Macho Grubba was holding. It turned out that it was some magical sphere that made others fight and argue with each other, and because of the bob-omb it exploded into shards, and all the shards went into Macho Grubba's right hand due to it holding it._

**Warren:**"Wait, my fighting urge just disappeared... what the hell..."

**Lean:** "Hm... now I don't feel like beating the ever living shit out of ya. I feel like sitting down more now."  
><strong><br>Warren:**"Yeah, yeah, yeah, your knees ache. We get it."

_Suddenly Macho Grubba began to cough badly, and out of nowhere he puked a much smaller Clubba, __which was holding a club that looked like it was made out of one of Grubba's bones._

**Vomited Clubba:**"Ugh, I don't know how I ended up here, but I really feel like clubbing something. Figures my brothers would leave me, Bubba, to go on the expedition to the Pit without me. Though... I don't know how I ended up in the dirt, and then in the skeletal chest of another but huge ass Clubba..."

**Atticus:**"What just happened?"

_Suddenly this Bubba character used his stone club to hit Macho in both of his legs, which put him on his knees. Bubba leaped up into the air, disproving that rule of gravity you were taught in the Vault about Clubbas, and he slammed the club into Macho Grubba's face, killing him._

**Bubba:**"Oh, more?"

_You approached this situation with caution, then again, who wouldn't? A Clubba holding a bone club fashioned from one of the bones of the even bigger Clubba which he had just bashed in the face and killed, and he's possibly thinking you're the next one attacking him._  
><strong><br>Atticus:**"We're friends, alright?"

**Bubba:**"Who's that guy behind you?

_You turned around and there he was._

_Your father, the reason why you originally stepped out of your Vault in the first place._

**End of A Reunion of Sorts**


	17. A Sorrowful Place

**A Sorrowful Place**

**Atticus:**"Dad?"

**Dad:**"Atticus... why, why are you outside? You should be in the Vault, not out here!"

_Your father was wearing his Vault Jumpsuit still, but he had armored it like how Lean did his, and your father's was literally covered in dirt and dust._

**Atticus:**"I had no choice. It was either leave or get shot by the Overseer. Plus, you think I was just going to sit back and act as if my father didn't just leave?"

**Dad:**"I guess you have a point... at least you made some friends out here. I ended up just walking into ruins that were filled with... I think they call them Deathchomps... anyways, my name is Delvin."

**Bubba:**"Hey, you think I can join your group?"

**Atticus:**"Sure... but, we're going to be going to the Pit of 100 Trials."

**Bubba:**"That's perfect. My brothers will be there no doubt..."

**Delvin:**"THE Pit of 100 Trials? That's crazy, son."

**Atticus:**"I'm not letting my friend die."

_You and your group were walking through Rogueport's sewers, Bubba the Clubba from before had joined your ranks now, as you knew he would be a valuable replacement for Mynos for the time being. But after walking for a while, a boo suddenly appeared out of nowhere to your group._

**Mysterious Boo:**"Oh hello! I was searching for... for something. My name is Malik."

**Bubba:**"I dislike ghosts..."

**Malik:** "I'm a friendly ghost. Unlike Casper the Boo, that guy is a major asshole. Hey, are you two yoshis?"  
><strong><br>Atticus and Delvin:**"Yes."

**Malik:**"Wow. I've never even seen a yoshi. People always talk about them being extinct."

**Atticus:**"Well, we're not..."

**Malik:**"Yeah, I can see that. Anyhow, I need help, that's actually what I really was searching for. There's a dark power coming from my home... now you may be thinking, you're a boo, you should be safe from dark powers... well, the said dark power eats souls and spirits for breakfast with a side of toast. So I definitely need help."

**Atticus:**"I'm sorry, but we need to go help our friend... he's stuck in the Pit of 100 Trials."

**Malik:**"Aw... fine, I'll just go get eaten with toast then."

_You noticed something about Malik as he was about to float away. He had two of the shards you needed for the box._

**Atticus:**"Wait! What are those things... in you?"

**Malik:**"Huh-oh, these? They're my lucky charms. I found them a long day, before I was even a boo I think. I can't remember a lot from back then. You can have them if you help me with my problem."

**Justin:**"Honestly, if we get more shards the box will get more powerful and possibly even help us in trying to save Mynos."

**Rast:**"I guess that's the best plan of action."

**Atticus:**"Show us the way to your home."

**Malik:**"Alright, follow me. The path I take is completely clear, so..."

_After at least an hour of sewer crawling, you were really about to question this boo's directions, but sure enough, you came to a pipe that had a marker standing on top of it's cover._

**Malik:**"Here we are. You'll have to take that marker and write your own name on something you have with you to enter the pipe to enter Twilight Town. Ironically, the Town isn't my home, it's the Dunwiche Steeple which I live in. I prefer that than the town full of twilighters. There's something in the chambers below the Steeple, I found it when I woke up in the building, but it was harmless then. Ever since a few days ago, it's been simply giving off darkness and it's even absorbed the other boos and other spirits there. It must be destroyed. It can't absorb the souls of the living, but if I stuck around near it too much, I'll... well, I can't say I'll die, I'll fade away and be absorbed by it."

**Rast:**"Why do we have to write our own names on something we own?"

**Malik:**"Just the way it is. Of course, it doesn't matter to me as I can just go through the cover due to being a ghost and all."

**Rast:**"Fine..."

_Rast took the marker, and wrote "Rast the Bard" on his outfit, and was about to jump into the pipe but he realized that it still wasn't open._

**Rast:**"Hey, I wrote my name and it isn't opening for me."

**Malik:**"Must not be your name then."

**Rast: **"But-"

_You decided to grab the marker and try something. You wrote "Rast the Bastard" on Rast's outfit, and suddenly the pipe's cover slid open._  
><strong><br>Rast:**"God damn it, that isn't my name!"

_Rast angrily leaped into the pipe, and everybody followed suit after writing their name on something they had with them. You looked back at the Sentry Bowsrbots, and shrugged, as they would probably be there when you got back... maybe._

_They all came out of the pipe, and emerged into the Town, but they did not get any pleasant welcomes from the civilians of it. They were all covered in darkness, and now had crimson eyes._

**Corrupted Twilighter One:**"We... will... please... Abdul, master of darkness."

**Malik:**"Oh for fuck sake, the statue got to them."

**Waldo:**"I thought you said it CAN'T absorb the souls of the living?"

**Malik:**"It can't, but I guess it can take over their bodies, so we better fucking run fast. I didn't even mention the statue's guardian, which was from pre-war days. I don't even know his name. I think it's p. You know, the letter, but not capitalized. I only say that because I found it near where he stays in the building. Apparently, he can shapeshift."

_You all with the exception of Malik and Warren who floated, ran from the town and for the forest, it being the path to the Steeple._

_After running from many feral strong ass flowers in the forest, you came to the rusted gate that stood outside of the Steeple. The door was rusted shut, so Warren simply teleported all of you past it._

_You burst into the Steeple, it being very creepy inside, naturally. A faded boo shot up from the center of the floor of the first level of the Steeple. Suddenly Malik floated quickly to the faded boo._

**Malik:**"Boolette! No... I told you to stay out and away from the statue!"

**Boolette:**"It's... alright Malik. Don't you hear it's speeches? It'll bring us together, and we'll live in a paradise..."

**Malik: **"They're lies, Boolette! Please, come with me out of the Steeple!"

**Boolette:**"I'm fine... Malik... I just want to go back and... rest for a while near the statue."

**Malik:**"No!"

_Boolette floated back down and through the ground. Several corrupted spirits that looked like boos but just made of darkness flew out of the walls._

**Atticus:**"Warren!"

_Warren was alright launching magic at the Corrupted Boos, which seemed to vanquish them or something, but more and more just came out of the walls as he shot them down with lightning._

**Warren:**"Damn it! Let's just go down there ourselves! Obviously the dark ghosts are just going to keep coming!"

**Atticus:**"Malik! Leave now, you'll get absorbed by the statue!"

**Malik:**"It... it won't absorb me for some reason. I've been living down there near it for so long, why wouldn't it have absorbed me if it could?"

_You all quickly made a dash for the door that led to the basement, following Malik. They came to a regular basement but it was filled with Corrupted Boos as well, and there was a rather large hole in the floor that led even further underground into some type of cave. Luckily, there was a ladder, set up by something a long time ago obviously, as the ladder was as rusted as the gate was._

_You all came to a dark obelisk with a statue coming out of the obelisk. It was of a demonic looking woman, you didn't know what species it was, but it looked unreal. You all except Malik got closer to it, cautiously, but when you were almost near it suddenly something in a white sheet with a blood covered party hat leaped out in front of you._

**Pee:**"I am p! And I will not let you harm my Abdul! Lady of darkness will consume all that is unworthy!"

**Malik:**"That guy is the guardian, he's insane by the way!"

**Pee:**"You shut your mouth little ghost! I WILL CONSUME ALL! I mean, Abdul will consume all, because I'm just her pet... yes, yes..."

_Pee suddenly took the form of Atticus' shadow, and mimicked him entirely. Bubba smacked the shadow through the air and it hit Abdul, the statue. Pee changed yet again, but this time into Bubba. Shadow Bubba and normal Bubba clashed clubs, and had a brutal fight while you and the others took shots at him from the sidelines, hoping to beat the shapeshifter soon. Warren decided it was enough though, and he used his magic to bind Pee to one shape, and unfortunately he had changed into Rast's form, meaning he had no means of attack._

**Pee:**"Argh, damn it!"

**Atticus:**"How the hell do we kill this guy?"

_Pee was simply running around the chamber screaming in rage now that he had no attacking ability._

**Warren:**"I'm just going to fucking teleport this god damned statue into a different dimension just like Bowser's bones."

_Magic appeared around Abdul and her lackey, and they were warped to a completely different dimension._

**Malik:** "So it's done then... I don't know why I wasn't being absorbed by it... but... Boolette..."

**Atticus:**"I'm sorry, but there was nothing we could do."

**Delvin:**"My condolences... I know the pain of... loss."

**Malik:**"You can have these... things, they aren't very lucky, obviously. I guess I'll just drift in this place, alone now... Boolette was the last other Boo here..."

**Atticus:**"You could come with us, if you want."

**Malik:**"I... really? You'd let a boo come with you?"

**Rast:**"Of course, what, are we going to discriminate you? This group's got variety."

**Malik:**"Then I guess, let's get going then."

**End of A Sorrowful Place**


	18. Mynos' Madness

**Mynos' Madness**

Mynos woke up in a dark room, and several voices spoke in his head.

**Voice One:**"Mynos..."

**Voice Two:**"You are ours now..."

**Voice Three:**"Kill everything we say..."

**Mynos:**"Leave me alone..."

Suddenly a shadow of himself sprung forwards, and now was walking towards him.

**Shadow:**"Remember your Vault? Don't you remember?"

**Mynos:** "Shut up... go away..."  
><strong><br>Shadow:**"Your blood rages, your unquenchable thirst for blood... whether you accept it or not, you feel it."

**Mynos:**"I'm not like that anymore, I broke free from it. I'm free from it, god damn it!"

**Shadow:**"You miss it, don't even lie."

**Mynos:**"I... stop it."

**Shadow:**"Each time you kill something now, you still feel it return to you. You hunger for more, the beast inside does."

**Mynos:** "Why are you here again?"  
><strong><br>Voice One:**"We are here yet again..."

**Voice Two: **"For the Magikoopas have trapped you with us..."

**Voice Three:**"Inside your own head, a coma. No escape, until it consumes you."

* * *

><p><strong>Atticus:<strong>"Level number one... wait, aren't those your brothers, Bubba?"

**Bubba:**"This is about to get ugly, you may want to step back."

_Bubba went up to the two arguing fellow Clubbas, and Bubba began to shout even louder over both of their voices combined. The argument thundered and echoed through the first level of the Pit, which got the attention of some unwanted visitors._

_Blue things popped out of the ground suddenly that had eyes and a mouth, and you couldn't help but feel the urge to whack them, but then they turned red and emerged fully, revealing a dark body with sharp claws and quick legs. They began to run around the room around all of you, you were firing your laser rifle as many times as you could to get as many Whacka Tunnelers you could._

* * *

><p><strong>Mynos:<strong>"Get away from me!"

Mynos slashed and tried to cut the Shadow version of himself, but his wristblades did absolutely nothing to him.

**Shadow:**"You cannot kill something that is inside of you, Mynos."

**Mynos:**"You aren't a part of me, damn it!"

**Shadow:**"You can't fully beat the Forced Evolutionary Virus. It won't mutate you like a Doogan, but those scientists knew it would create you into one hell of a warrior, ain't that right?"

**Mynos:**"A monster, it would turn me into one hell of a monster."

**Shadow:** "It depends on how you look at it, really. But you can't hide from it or push it down."  
><strong><br>Mynos: **"I refuse to allow it to take me."

The shadow multiplied into several more shadow's, and cornered Mynos.

**Shadow One: **"It's a part of you, and even now it grows."

**Mynos:**"Get away! I won't let it..."

He then realized that he was feeling a high amount of pain in his body, and because he was trapped in his own head apparently, he wouldn't be able to fight it.

* * *

><p><em>You almost screamed when one Whacka Tunneler came from beneath you and grabbed your legs, and was about to pull you in, but thankfully Bubba with his sheer strength pulled you right out while clubbing the shit out of several other Whacka Tunnelers. It seemed as if they had fought them off for the time being.<em>

**Blubba:**"Damn it Bubba, this is all your fault!"

**Rubba:**"Yeah!"

**Bubba:**"Hey Whale Blubber, shut the fuck up, same goes for you Rubber! You two buried me in god damn Grubba's skeleton."

**Blubba:** "What? We just dug you somewhere random. What the fuck chance would it be that it was Macho Grubba's skeleton?"

**Bubba:**"You know, I would say you were right, but you still fucking buried your own brother!"

**Blubba:**"Well, I... wait, why the hell did we even bury him in the first place, Rubba?"

**Rubba:**"Because... uh, the treasure! Splitting it three ways sucks!"

**Bubba:**"We were traveling together, you moron. We would have all had shared it."

**Rubba:**"It doesn't matter much now though, does it? Let's kill Bubba once and for all!"

_Pretty easily, Bubba was able to kill both of his brothers who assaulted him, then again, the Whacka Tunnelers had made them drop their weapons when they had attacked them, and Bubba still had his club._

**Delvin:** "You're pretty relentless... you just killed the only other two relatives you had, that we know of."  
><strong><br>Bubba:**"They betrayed me, their own brother. Fuck them."

_A pipe appeared in the middle of the room, and you climbed into it, descending to the second level. The others followed and the second floor was literally filled with hordes of enemies. Ancient enemies that had been here for since possibly even before the war, and of course the mutated enemies of today. Shell Ghouls, Deathchomps, Whacka Tunnelers, Clefts, Corrupted Boos, Spore Plants along with Spore Carriers from the plant Vault..._

_You almost laughed crazy when Rast suddenly went insane after a Deathchomp ran after him, and he actually bashed the Deathchomp in the face with his lute, destroying it._

_You all were in for one huge fight, especially if the other ninety seven levels were like this, not even mentioning Bonetail if the Magikoopas succeed in resurrecting him._

* * *

><p><strong>Mynos:<strong>"No... no god damn it..."

**Voices:**"Let it take over..."

**Mynos:**"No!"

His screaming echoed in his own mind, as he was taken over completely by something, but he refused it...

**End of Mynos' Madness**


	19. The Big Battle!

**The Big Battle!**

**Joey:**"I love business."

Joey was sitting in the head building of Paradise Fall, laughing at the enslaved Piantas and enslaved Craws.

**Jericoh:**"You son of a bitch."

**Savshail:**"I can't believe this..."

**Joey:**"I kept telling you saplings that I was the best leader, but no. You disagreed, you even tried to mutiny me, but guess what bitches? The key to life, and all of it's problems? Say it or your heads will explode so fucking fast."

**Enslaved Piantas and Craws:**"Slave everything that opposes you, then go back and enslave those that don't."

**Joey:** "Because why?"  
><strong><br>Enslaved Piantas and Craws:**"Because Joey the Pianta rules."

**Joey:**"Fuck yeah."

* * *

><p><em>Your group nearly with no energy, descended into the ninety ninth level of the Pit, only to find a civilization full of panicking friendly Shell Ghouls and Goom-Ghouls.<em>

**Atticus:**"What the hell is this place?"

**Goom-Ghoul Greeter:**"Uh, this isn't a very good time right now, but I'll tell you. This here is the Underpit. A civilization full of non-feral ghouls that got tired of you smoothskins' bigotry! Anyhow, this was apparently made into a museum of the Fat Plumber's final and most epic battle. Legendary Bonetail, but obviously, the creatures and the critters that roamed the other ninety eight levels made this... not a popular tourist spot. Shit shut down in a day. Bonetail's and even the Fat Plumber's remains still rest in the one hundredth level. Don't ask me why the Fat Plumber's skeleton is down here too, because I don't know. Anyhow! Some asshole magikoopas showed up at the bottom level, and now they're shooting magic and shit at Bonetail."

**Lean:**"Oh shit. I heard the story back before the war, Mario almost didn't even win against Bonetail. He got lucky and was able to deal the final blow before Bonetail crushed him."

**Rast:**"What the fuck, if the Fat Plumber had a hard time beating him then how in the fuck are we going to beat Bonetail?"

**Warren:**"Quit being a pussy, you lute carrying no good for nothing bard!"

**Lean:** "I actually have to agree with the idiot on this one, you need to stop being a pussy, bard."

**Rast:**"God damn it, I'm not a fighter. How many times do I have to tell you thi—wait, where in the fuck is my lute?"

**Bubba:**"I already bashed in one reanimated huge thing."

**Justin:**"One of those magikoopas has the final shard, I just know it."

**Malik:**"I'm with you guys if you're going in there."

_Your group, willing to risk even their lives to an ancient undead horror, descended to the final level of the Pit. The chamber was gigantic, and the Fat Plumber's corpse, still in his overalls could be seen sitting in a chair at the very back of the chamber. But you were more concerned about the gigantic dragon bones in the center with several Magikoopas around it and putting magic into it._

**Kybar:**"Finally you're here. About time. The show can begin now."

_The magic the magikoopas were sending into Bonetail's increase, and Bonetail rose back up._

_You along with your group instantly targeted Kybar. He was thrown off, and wounded due to the attacks, but the other magikoopas along with Bonetail backed him up. You all were capable of running to escape Bonetail's megabreath, and you all went back to attacking Kybar, except for Bubba, as he had his sights on Bonetail. Bubba hit Bonetail's skull repeatedly with his bone club._

_You were capable of aiming and firing your laser rifle straight into Kybar's face, killing him, after your groups' repeated attacks._

_The Magikoopas' assault still went on despite their leader's death. Warren fended the Magikoopas off while the rest attacked Bonetail relentlessly, but still with care of not being brutally killed by it._

_The fight was fierce, and was said that it shook even the surface. However, Bonetail was simply too powerful for any of you. Bonetail had his eyes set on finishing you, and was about to use his favorite attack, mega breath. Suddenly you were pushed out of the way, and you saw your father take the majority of the attack. Delvin had sacrificed his life to save yours._

**Atticus:**"Dad!"

_Then suddenly the Box of Torque fell out of your bag, and shined brightly. A dark portal ripped open above Bonetail, and a familiar koopatrol fell out of it and onto Bonetail._

**Rast:**"Mynos?"

_Mynos ran across the back of Bonetail, grabbed onto his skull, ripped it right from the rest of it's skeletal body, and launched it through the chamber, but Bonetail was still alive, believe it or not. However Bubba took the opportunity to smash the skull into pieces. Mynos still wasn't done though, he ran for the tail of the skeletal dragon, leaped towards it, caught it, and swung the whole headless skeletal dragon amazingly considering it's size, and launched it into the rock wall of the 100th level's wall. The rest of the entire skeletal dragon was reduced to bone dust when it hit the wall._

_Mynos was shaking with anger, or simply blood lust._

**Atticus:**"Mynos!"

**Mynos:**"Kill... kill everything. Kill everything, make everything bleed."

_There was a note attached to Mynos' chest, and you cautiously got the note off of his chest._

_You quickly read the note._

"Dear my group... the Enclave, they've trapped me, and now what's been inside me this entire time is trying to take me, mutate me. I won't allow it to take me, but I fear if I continue to resist it, my mind, it'll... it'll shatter. I was doomed from the first day of life in Vault 87, I know that. But I'm happy that we stopped the Koopas at Rivet Castle, and I'm happy because I know you all will defeat them entirely. I'm happy that I was surrounded with my friends for it. I don't know what I'll become after this, but I cannot let it control me any longer. If I am capable of knowing you, or remembering anything before, and I somehow make it back to you... if you must, kill me. Atticus, Rast, Justin, everybody else... I'll miss you, as in a way, I will die today."

**Atticus:**"Poor Mynos..."

**Mynos:**"You, yoshi. I... I know your face from somewhere. I'll spill blood for you."

**Rast:**"He's... completely insane..."

**Mynos:**"Know your face as well..."

_You didn't care about Mynos' newly found insanity at the moment, as you instantly remembered about your father, and you ran to Delvin's side._

**Atticus:**"Dad... why did you, why did you push me out of the way?"

**Delvin:**"You're my son, that's why..."

_You picked up Delvin, as you refused to allow him to die in the bottom of the Pit. You alone went back up all the levels which your group had cleared out. Your group followed you eventually, but you weren't going to wait for them. Your father wasn't going to be able to wait for them._

_**End of The Big Battle!**_


	20. The Sun Over the Charred Horizon, Part 2

**The Sun Over the Charred Horizon, Part Two**

_You, supporting your father, continued walking for the hill of Vault 101. Even though the slope was sort of steep, you carried your father all the way up without stumbling. When you reached the peak of the hill, the spot where both of you had stepped out of the Vault originally, you sat him down onto the hot dirt of the wasteland, and you sat next to him on the hill, holding him up._

**Delvin:**"Please son... leave me..."

**Atticus:**"I'm not going to leave you!"

**Delvin:** "A father... does not want to pass into the afterlife with his son so close... it'd cause him pain."  
><strong><br>Atticus:** "I refuse to leave you, father... you, you protected me until the very end..."  
><strong><br>Delvin:**"Have you... ever had any doubts, or regrets in your life so far, son?"

**Atticus:** "Lots of things... like... like this, god damn it. I shouldn't have went to the Pit with you, I should have known it was a trap, I should of..."  
><strong><br>Delvin:**"I regretted leaving you in the Vault ever day since I left it. I don't... I don't know what I was trying to find up here, I just looked at the door one day and it was... it was open, by itself. Maybe it opened because of fate, because I was meant to leave, for you to follow in my footsteps, and become as strong and good-willed as you are today."

**Atticus:**"Please... don't... I don't blame you for leaving, I don't blame you for anything, please... just... save your words."

**Delvin:**"The day, the day I found you I was drinking, I was planning on coming back here, and tearing the gate down if I had to, to get back to you. I walked the coast, and there I saw another blue yoshi, fighting... and it was you. I was happy, terrified, and angry all at the same time. Happy, to see you again. Terrified, to see my own son fighting out in this world. Angry, because you followed in my footsteps, and was trapped out here just like I was. But, you've grown up, you don't need me anymore."

**Atticus:**"You're my father... of course I need you."

**Delvin:**"No... so many in this world are orphans. I feel privileged that I was capable of giving you a different life. Maybe, maybe the Overseer and everybody else in the god damned Vault that lies behind us will one day see it as I, and maybe even you see it. Remember... remember what I always told you in the Vault?"

**Atticus:**"...One day..."

**Delvin:**"We'll see the sun."

**Atticus:**"Over the Charred Horizon..."

**Delvin:**"Son... it's my time... there's only one way you can go, Atticus... that's forwards."

**Atticus:**"Please... don't... don't go."

_Despite your pleads, your father's eyes grew empty, and he grew cold. You felt tears running down your face, but at the same time, you felt nothing. This outside world had numbed you almost completely, but seeing your father liked that after the brief time you were reunited with each other... it got to you._

_You couldn't take your eyes off of the sky as the Sun Over the Charred Horizon set. You got up from the dirt, and stared down at your father's corpse. You couldn't just leave him out in the open for the buzzards, so you dragged him inside the cave of Vault 101, paid your final respects, and left him in peace. Not many people even had the courteosy of being put somewhere other than left out where they had died. If you had a shovel, you would have dug him a proper grave without a second thought, but this was the best you could do for him. Suddenly, you had the urge to look into the Box of Torque, so you pulled it out of your bag. It shined with light, and you saw the vision of the cave you had just entered, and then you saw ruins of a town you knew from your Vault education. Glitzville, it had landed where the Box was showing you, but... why was it showing you it's location? Though, it would be a good home, a good place to start a town of your own... you couldn't help but wonder what would happen in the future..._

**Justin:**"Atticus! Atticus! God damn it, wake the hell up! ATTICUS!"

**Atticus:**"Uh... sorry, I was just thinking about everything that's happened in the past."

**Justin:**"Well whatever, that isn't important right now. I finally found the shard that Kybar had teleported somewhere. Turns out it was in the old hot dog stand of Glitzville. It's been here this whole damned time! But anyways... are you ready to finally go with me to enter the Box? It's been a long time, and we've both been wanting it."

**Atticus:**"I'm surprised Justin, I would figured that you would have jumped into it right when you got the fifth shard."

**Justin:**"Actually... I did, but it turns out Torque designed it for two, namely us, anyways. After we both enter it, when we come back, there's no... well, we can still enter it, but all of the items within other than what we bring out will be destroyed. The Box is still a handy tool, and I'm going to be using it as one of my weapons, if you don't mind."

**Atticus:**"I don't... let's see what Torque's had planned for us since before the war."

_Justin pulled the Box of Torque out of his bag, pushed several things on it, and then placed it on the floor. The top whirred and buzzed, and opened up like a complex machine. Nothing but light came from the inside. Justin leaped in first, but you were unsure whether to jump or not._

_"There's only one way you can go, Atticus. That's forwards."_

_The words of your father had said before he died echoed in your head, so you took a deep breath and leaped into the box._

_You and Justin were on a golden bridge, and there was a mechanical complex gate in front of you._

_There were two indents in the wall, one shaped like a yoshi's hand, and one shaped like a shy guy's hand._

**Justin:** "After all, you are one of the last yoshis, sadly."  
><strong><br>Atticus:**"... Now I am."

_You placed your right hand in the indent meant for you, and Justin put his left hand in the one meant for him. Afterwards, the mechanical gate glowed, and just like the box, the gate opened in a complex fashion._

_There were two paths, and there was a yoshi sign next to the left path, and a shy guy sign next to the right path._

**Atticus:**"It looks like we have to go our separate ways now."

**Justin:**"Good luck..."

_Both of you went down your meant paths, and suddenly a gate slid up, and blocked the way back. Only being able to go forwards was literal now. Suddenly the walls shined, and each section changed into a vision of your past._

_You saw the vision of fighting through your original home, Vault 101, killing guards who attacked you first, and even assaulting the Overseer._

_Then came the fight with the Shell Ghouls in Petalburg, and you meeting Mynos and Rast for the very first time._

_After that, was the fighting with the Doogan Mutants along the side of Waldo, and then meeting Justin after he killed the Doogan Mutant Behemoth._

_Right afterwards, showed you all plunging into the Vault Waldo had came from, and fighting the mutated Piranha Plants and Spore Carriers, then the Sickly Piranha._

_Of course, right after that was Justin's snapping, and when you first met Torque, well, Torque's hologram. Then meeting Warren and fighting the Creeks of Rogueport's Sewers._

_You saw Three Chomp along with Lean, then you saw the Piantas you encountered on the way to Boggly Woods, and then entering Boggly Woods._

_And of course then the Enclavetrols attacked, and had the puny atomic bomb go off and destroy the entire woods. You also saw your group leaving the group of punies for turning against Mynos._

_This time you saw Goomerfu, then the Fuzzies and the Big Lantern Ghost._

_Your group then was assaulting Rivet Castle, and you saw the New Shy Republic's soldiers for the first time, and they had the same goal as you did, assault the Enclave._

_After, you and your group fought the Enclave and Dry Bowser in the throne room of the castle. Then_

_soldiers of the Brotherhood of Neil and the NSR got into a huge fight that expanded across the entire interior of the castle._

_Justin then grabbed several of the Sentry Bowsrbots along with the blueprints and escaped before you even did, but then the leader of the nefarious magikoopas and Enclavetrols appeared, and captured Mynos._

_Now it was showing the fight between Macho Grubba, and Bubba's appearance, not to mention your father showing up._

_Then they showed the corrupted Twilight Town, and the Corrupted Boos in the Dunwiche Steeple. It showed you meeting Malik in the sewers, and then it showed the fight between Pee, the insane remains of Doopliss, which had lost the other seven letters of his name along with his mind._

_Of course, it ended with the Pit of 100 Trials, Bubba's brothers, Bonetail, and then it showed a familiar scene. The Sun Over the Charred Horizon while you and your father were sitting together for the very last time._

_You had finally came to the end of the path, and the mechanical gate opened like the other one, leading to a huge room full of creations, scrapped machines, and other parts and components. Justin had reached the end of his flashback path a minute after you did._

**Justin: **"Holy shit... Torque's just filled with surprises..."  
><strong><br>Atticus:**"I wonder where he put this final creation of his... it's gotta be in here somewhere."

_You walked into the center of the room with Justin, which was the only part that wasn't full of scrap metal or machines that Torque had tinkered with, besides the path that led to the center of course. You was shocked when you made it to the center of the room._

_A single lonely green spiked top with a wrench on top of his back was simply waiting there, and it looked as if he was as old as Lean, if not even older._

**Torque:**"You made it."

**Justin:**"Tor-Tor-Torque... I can't... I can't believe you're..."

**Torque:**"I'm still alive? Yes, I figured you would be shocked."

**Atticus:**"So we've literally just been carrying you around this entire time?"

**Torque:**"Yes, in fact, you have. I should not be alive, actually..."

**Justin:**"Why not? People are still capable of living a long life. I mean our friend is 108 years old."

**Torque:**"But he's been outside, he's had real oxygen. I've made machines to make oxygen in this place, food, water..."

**Atticus:** "You're saying that like a bad thing. These machines could help so many people out there now."

**Torque:**"People are not meant to have things like this. We're supposed to have weaknesses, not simply use technology as a handicap to make everything better. It disrupts the balance in the world and gives an advantage when we are supposed to be equal. That's... that's why I stopped eating and drinking over thirty years ago. I still have the oxygen generators on."

**Atticus:**"You... haven't ate or drank anything in thirty years? How is that even possible?"

**Torque:**"How is creating a machine out of scrap metal and other parts to generate oxygen possible? How about food, water...? Everything in this place shows that technology can make anything possible. It even made me able to live so long without food or drink. I even built robot doctors to perform the surgeries on me for the implants that gave me that ability and others. But now, because my body depends on so many scrap metal parts, if I turn them off, I'll die in a second. I do not want to live anymore."

**Justin:**"Don't do this, Torque!"

**Torque:**"Why not? I'm lived long enough, no, too long. I'm tired of building, tired of creating. This wrench is a damned curse, because while I don't want to bare it anymore, I cannot remove it. Everything I create is capable of causing death. Even the things I create that prolong life cause death as well, because everything kills each other. It's even more so now, considering the atomic fire... did you know, that I was the one who made atomic bombs? The Koopas kidnapped me and made me make a weapon of mass destruction for them, which was partially what made me paranoid of everything in the first place. Hell, I barely even escaped from Bowser's castle. Then, some traitor to the Koopas went behind their back and sold the blueprints to Rogueport, which went and sold them to the Toadstools. You're talking with the person who solely destroyed the world with his building skills."

**Justin:**"You were forced to do that shit, and plus, the Koopas and Toadstools were the ones who launched the nukes, not you."

**Torque:**"But I was the one who made them for them to launch. It doesn't matter much now though, does it? I also created the GECKs, but Vault-Tec always stole ideas from others. On top of the experimenting on the unwise. Now... I'm giving you one last weapon of mass destruction. It is no doubt the deadliest thing I've created, well, besides the atomic bombs. You may wonder why I'm going to give you something that cause so much death, after all I've previously said. Peace, is unobtainable without either war or complete control. I find you worthy of it, Atticus. I finally got you and Justin's name right, by the way. After I stopped building I began to work on my speaking abilities. The control panel there will take you down into the center of the box, where I have placed it. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to rest... finally."

_Suddenly Torque disappeared after he pushed a button on his shell. All that was left afterward was his shell._

**Justin:**"... So long, Torque. I take back what I said a long time ago, you were a much better repair guy than I was..."

_You pushed the button on the control panel, and the center of the room began to descend, like a huge elevator. The lift stopped at a huge, but extremely dark room. Three single spotlights were shining on_

_what seemed like a huge robot. It literally towered over you and Justin. But it looked as if it's head and it's chest was... toasters? There were two red lights on the top toaster which you thought was it's head... maybe the lights were it's eyes? The toaster slots on the chest no doubt were some sort of projectile firing weapon. There was also a glowing red gigantic... butter knife on it's back? When you and Justin stepped forwards, it suddenly powered up, and a deep voice crackled and played._

**Toast:**"Starting up deathray protocols... death ray protocols... not found. Error, where the flying fuck is my death ray, running WHY DIDN'T HE BUILD ME WITH A DEATHRAY program 2.0. Loading explosive toast projectiles, vacuum toast is still functional. Leech program is still good. Sensing intruders. Ahahahaha, puny mortals, you will be burnt like the rest of the world! My heart is darker than the surface of a thousand burnt pieces of toast!"

**Atticus:**"What the fuck-"

_Without no warning, "Toast" began to fire explosive toast projectiles out of his chest right at you and Justin, which sent both of you flying through the air._

_Toast then grabbed the super heated gigantic butter knife off of his back, and ran for Justin. But you quickly ran in front of him, knowing it would do no good to stop the rampaging behemoth toaster bot, but you weren't just going to let your friend die while you cowered in a corner. You put your hands up as the super heated butter knife slammed towards you, like it would do anything._

_You flew up in your bed immediately, breaking free from the nightmare of the gigantic toaster bot about to kill you AND Justin. You got up, yawned, and walked out of your home in the heart of Glitzville, and you met two rather large metallic legs of something that was standing in front of you._

_You looked up, and you saw the same toaster bot from your dreams._

**Toast:**"Toast, standing by for burning the world orders."

_Saying you were shocked was an understatement._

_**End of the Sun Over the Charred Horizon, Part 2**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, that was fun. Well, writing it was. Not having to post all ten chapters all at once. While this was plenty climatic, this obviously isn't the end, for Paper Fallout has MUCH potential. Next time I start writing, there'll be new protagonists, and the protagonists from this section of the story will form quite a powerful faction with their Toaster machine of death.<strong>

**Adios.**

**~TGG333  
><strong>


	21. The Crimson Claw, Part 1

**The Crimson Claw, Part One**

_Your eyes opened slowly, you and your companion had just escaped from an extremely bloody battle with a rather large group of Doogan Mutants. Your name is Instan T., and you are a Toad. The companion's name is Goomber, he is a salesman, and you've been his bodyguard slash friend slash partner since you don't even remember._

_There were numerous times that things got sticky like today, you had to help Goomber up and help scooping up the pieces. Then when the smoke cleared you both started to put the pieces back together into the fucked up picture that is both of your lives._

_Stating you had a headache was a huge fucking understatement. You grabbed a hold of Goomber's hands and helped him up off of the ground. Then you quickly realize that he's much more wounded than you believed, and that he'd need help just to walk. To you, helping your friend was not a burden, it was a neccessity. This is why when he said what he said it shocked the hell out of you._

**Goombert:** "Instan... I'm not going to make it man. You gotta leave without me, take as much as you can carry, just get to the next town. Please, just make sure you take the Crimson Claw... the next town, talk to Tren T. And I know how you are but, please... don't let me bleed to death. End it right now."

**Instan T:** "Fuck you, you're going to make it, it's not that far from here..."

**Goombert:** "It's miles away, and I'm only going to slow you down, Instan..."

**Instan T:** "God damn it, please, don't make me do this."

**Goombert:** "Those mutants... didn't really give us a choice of how this was going to end up. But now I can choose, and this is what I want. Don't make me suffer."

_So despite the fact that you didn't want to kill your friend, you slowly grabbed the hunting rifle off of your back, made sure it was loaded, and aimed it at Goombert._

**Instan T:** "I'm sorry."

**Goombert:** "As am I..."

_Then it was over, and you dropped the hunting rifle almost immediately. You feeling intense sadness knew that there was no other choice, it was continue or die, yet again in this burned husk of a world. So you quickly got the backpack off of Goombert's still warm corpse, full of items he was going to sell, including a rather fine painting he had picked up long ago of the son of the blue yoshi carrying his father on the day he died. That story was well known by almost everyone now, but you had no need for such a picture, but it was precious to Goombert, so you kept it in the backpack. Then you found it, you found the Crimson Claw, some old trinket that your friend had found that wouldn't stop talking about being the key of something really, really important. You never believed him, but I guess that's what this whole story is for actually. Finding out the purpose of the Claw, and yet another stepping stone in this post apocalyptic hell. After emptying the backpack a little bit of things that you did not need and would simply weigh you down, you resumed walking after saying goodbye to your friend for the very last time._

_You both were traveling to Glitzville, which was founded by the same yoshi that was in that picture carrying his father. Think his name was Attic, but anyways, he was long gone now, and Glitzville had a new leader, who quickly changed it entirely. Not to mention apparently the residents of Glitzville had found yet another stash of Torque, but that was never explained, even today. The stash was of numerous other prototype versions of Toast, the ultimate war machine that Attic had found at the end of his tale. Attic had even made a rather effective military army along with the Toast Clan, but they were simply for defense, a incredibly strong militia force, I would say. But after Attic just disappeared one day and the new leader's claim of Glitzville, they are now an army._

_But don't stop walking while you're thinking about such things, as there's howls coming from behind you..._

_**End of The Crimson Claw, Part One**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well looky dere! A new chapter, beginning a new tale? Le gasp!<strong>

**Anyways, read and review, yadda yadda yadda, and adios.**

**~TGG333**


End file.
